Diary of a Runaway
by Ms. Issippi
Summary: Liz Thompson is just your average street thug from Brooklyn, New York. Along with her younger sister Patty, the two face numerous hardships, in which Liz writes about into her diary. Through the pages of her diary, Liz tells just how hard living life on the streets with just her little sister can truly be.
1. The Diary of a Runaway

**A/N: I got this idea while at my father's house in Brooklyn, and I hope that this story will turn out different than my other ones c:**

**Without further ado, please enjoy!**

**There are no pairings in this story.**

**Rated T for Liz's potty mouth! **

**Summary: After Liz steals a diary from a young girl, she begins to tell her story of life in Brooklyn and just how hard life on the streets with only her little sister can be. **

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><em><span>This journal belongs to:<span>_

Liz Thompson

January 8, Tuesday

Since I've never really had one of these before, I guess I'll start by saying that my name is Liz Thompson. me and my little sister, Patty, live on the streets of Brooklyn. We're runaways, we don't got parents. But who needs them, right?

I stole this from some kid's back pack today. It had a few lame-old entries, so I did the world a favor, ripped 'em out and burned 'em. It was hanging out of her bag, just calling for me, ya know? I had to take it.

I've been thinking, maybe this'll be published into a book one day and I'll be rich and famous. Then me and Patty will have someplace to live. That'd be nice. For now, we'll just have to stay like this.

Lots of people think that I don't mind not having a home. But truth is, I do want one. I want someplace where Patty and I can go any time and we'd always be welcome. That's what having a home is all about, right?  
>I still remember our parent's old apartment. It never really was in good shape, but I really liked it there, even when Mom would scream at Dad in the basement, even when I came home to find my mother passed out, drunk, on the floor. I even liked it when there was that flood and Patty and I went swimming. She was too young to remember it, but I do.<p>

It was okay after the divorce. Dad was never home (Thank God) and Mom was drunk all the time. She passed out a lot and she never knew that I'd go into her purse and steal her cigarettes and money. I even took her credit card and Driver's license once, and I was gone with Patty for three days. She never found out.

After that, Dad came home with lots of money one day. The next day, the law came to our house and put him in prison. I don't know what happened, but I really don't care. He was a pretty shitty dad anyway.

He left this weird white powdery stuff on the counter once, and made me sniff it. He kinda shoved my face into it.

At the time, I didn't know what it was, and I assumed it was sugar or something. But I was dead wrong. I kinda liked it, but I wouldn't mind if I never saw it again. I don't ever want Patty to find out about it.

Right now, we've been homeless for about three years now. My parents didn't survive, which is honestly fine with me. All I need is Patty.

I often steal from stores and stuff. And of course, I steal from stupid, gullible people on the street that aren't from here and don't know how things work. Patty and I practically own the damn place. Nobody's gonna get through our part of town without seeing us first.

Patty helps me with the robberies. Since we're both pistols, I can wield her and she can wield me. We like to corner our vic- um, _volunteer, _and then take everything he's got. If he doesn't give it up, he ain't ever gonna see the light of day again, you can count on that. We're the Thompson sisters, and we aren't afraid of no one.

Right now, Patty's only eleven. I really wish that this didn't happen to her at such a young age. I'm only fourteen. But we're fine; we can take care of ourselves… right? I mean, we're both weapons, and we're tough…

Oh, who am I kidding? We can't keep this up for much longer. We're doomed.

-Liz


	2. Rags

**A/N: And so we continue with Liz's story! I'm not 100% certain yet, but this might be a rather long story. Most of the chapters will probably be fairly short, though.**

* * *

><p>January 12, Saturday<p>

Today, Patty's tongue got stuck to a pole. It was near-freezing and we really didn't have time to be fooling around. After I pried her off, I gave her a good talk about how she shouldn't do stupid things like that. She seemed really upset for the rest of the day, and I felt pretty sorry. The worse thing is, the streets were empty, which is strange for New York, and there were no people to rob. We wasted our time just roaming around the city, so I decided to go 'shopping'.

By that, I mean stealing.

So we walked into this pretty crappy looking convenience store, and I told Patty to go make a racket in another part of the store. We do this a lot, so it's nothing new to us. We just gotta be careful that we don't do it too often, or else they might get Patty into some serious trouble. Luckily, since we've never been to this store before, we had a clean slate for this one.

So anyway, I nonchalantly walk over to the food aisle, pretending to look at some nutrition facts on a cereal box, when I hear Patty pretending to slip, fall, and throw some stuff onto the floor. I waited for the cashier to run over, and when the coast was clear, I stuffed as much as I could into my bag and pockets.

I even had time to go behind the counter and take a pack of cigarettes. When I was sure we had enough, I ran over to where Patty was being helped up by the stupid cashier woman, and put on a look of worry.

"Oh God, Patty, what did you do? So sorry, miss, that's my little sis over there and she's really clumsy. I was looking at the books over in the other aisle when she ran off. I think we'd better go, c'mon, Patty." I said, and the stupid lady just helped Patty the rest of the way up and sent her off with me. We ran out of the store, laughing, and high-fived.

On our way out, we saw a public middle school just getting out. We both decided to see if the kids had any change from their parents left over, and wanted to see if they'd let us 'borrow' some.

So we strode over to some group of little punks and I lean against the building. I look at each of them and see which ones have full pockets. I only saw one, but I still wanted whatever he had, so I sent Patty to walk past them since she was about their age.

She walked with attitude, which I was pretty proud of her for. When the punks looked at her, I pulled out my pocket knife and cut open his back pocket, and swiftly caught what was inside it and ran. I winked at Patty, signaling for her to come back to me which she did, tripping one of the kids in the process.

We both laughed hysterically when we saw the little shrimp just lying there on the ground. I checked what I had caught in my hand.

It turned out to be two pieces of gum, ten dollars, and a little note that the kid wrote to himself. It said: "Buy milk with money." I guess the kid's not getting his milk now.

Patty and I split the gum, and I put the money into my pocket. I rolled up the note into a ball and threw it in the direction of the kid, laughing.

When we got home, (Which is an old, abandoned house with broken windows, no lights, and a broken front door) I gave Patty a bath with the water from melted snow since I still don't trust her to do it for herself, and I started thinking about our old home.

It was a lot better than the one we currently lived in, but not by a lot. But it had heating, air conditioning, lights, a TV, and a kitchen. Not to mention beds. But it also had our parents, and it would've been a lot better if they weren't there.

Then, I started to hear some weird whimpering noises. I tried to ignore it at first, but it kept getting louder and it started to piss me off. I sounded like it was coming from under my 'bed', so Patty transformed and I investigated, using my lighter as a torch since our house isn't very bright.

It turns out that there was an old dog that was laying under the blankets that I made into a bed. Patty immediately turned back and squealed with delight. She ran over to the dog and squeezed it, making the dog wag it's tail.

"AWW! IT'S SO CUTE!" She yelled, and caught me off guard. In truth, the dog was pretty ugly, since it's fur was torn in a few spots and it was really skinny, but I kinda agreed that it was pretty cute in a way. "Patty, you don't know if that dog has rabies or some shit. Get off it." I said, and she pouted.

"But I love it! Pleeeeeease, can we keep it? PLEEEEEASE? I'll feed it and walk it and everything!" She begged, and I eventually gave in. "Fine, fine, you win. But you gotta take responsibility for it, ya hear?" I said, and she nodded, looking entirely happy. I smiled. I like it when she's happy, because no matter what, when she smiles, I can't help but smile with her. It's like it's contagious or something like that.

"What do you wanna call him, then?" I asked, and she looked thoughtfully at the dog. It panted and wagged it's tail happily at Patty, then licked her face. She laughed.

"I think I wanna call him Rags. 'Cause he looks all raggedy and I used to have that stuffed bear named Rags, remember?" She asked, and I nodded. Yeah, I remembered. That doll went with everything else in our old apartment.

"Rags, huh… I like it. It also fits since we found him under a pile of rags. Alright then Rags, welcome to our humble abode. And believe me when I say humble." I say, and walk over to the dog. I pet him, and he licks my face. Gross. But I can't help but laugh. I get a piece of bread from what we stole that morning and feed it to him, and he eats it within seconds. Patty feeds him two more pieces, and then we decide to eat our 'Dinner'.

Our dinner is some meat that I cooked over our crappy stove that we found outside our house one day, and I had some job to do trying to figure out how to get it to work. It's a bit raw, but still edible. We also have apples and a glass of water each.

When we're done, we throw our plates at the wall, like we always do. We do this so that if they break, then I don't have to clean them. Then we get our cleanest bowl (Which isn't very clean, mind you) and pour the leftover water into it for Rags. He laps it up happily, and Patty plays with him when he finishes. I get some spare blankets from my bed and make a small one for Rags, so that he won't have to sleep on the floor anymore.

When it gets late, I tell Patty that it's time for bed. She hugs Rags goodnight and runs to her bed, motioning for me to come and pull the blankets over her. When I do, Patty looks up at me and smiles. "I'm so glad that we have Rags. I love him." She says, and I smile. "Me too, kid. Me too." I say, and kiss her on the head. After we say goodnight, I walk into the hall to find Rags lying on his new bed, obviously very comfortable. I smile and pat him on the head, and head for my room.

When I get in, I take off my coat and light a cigarette. That's when I grabbed my journal and started writing this whole entry.

I sure hope that Patty is happier with Rags around now.

-Liz


	3. That Day Four Years Ago

**A/N: Chapter 3! Hopefully this chapter can explain some things. **

**EDIT: (1/18/12) Thank you Catgirl Kleptocracy for pointing out a mistake I made with the parent's dates of birth. I pushed it back 7 years so hopefully it makes more sense now xD**

* * *

><p>January 20, Sunday<p>

I've been thinking, Patty and I have been on our own for four years today. It's been four years since our parents died, since they chased us down and I told them that no, they couldn't have me or my at the time seven year old sister. They wouldn't separate us, I wouldn't let them.

So I think that maybe I'll write down what happened here so I never forget it. Sound good?

So anyway, four years ago, our parents were divorced, but we all still had to live together since my dad couldn't afford a new home for himself. Patty and I lived a somewhat normal life with mostly our drunk/high mom and occasionally our drug dealing dad. So like I said in the last entry, my dad went to jail after the coppers found out and tracked him to our apartment.

My mom paid his bail money and brought him home. Now, Patty and I didn't like our dad after he often abused our mom and made me take drugs sometimes, and he's the main reason why I smoke nowadays. I smoke cause of my dad and I'm only fifteen. What a life.

So anyway, we kinda liked our mom though we both can agree that she was pretty dim witted. She got us what we asked for without question, didn't give us any rules, or never asked dumb questions like:

"Where are you going?"

"How was school today?"

"Did you sleep okay?"

"When are you coming home?"

Or some stupid shit like that. Anyway, after our mom PAID HIS BAIL, they come home and he's screaming at her. Obviously, he's high, and my mom just stands there and takes it all. I always admired her for that.

So things get real out of hand. He starts beating her with a frying pan, and one good whack on the head knocks her down. When he was like this, he used to force Patty and me to watch. But I always told Patty to close her eyes and to think of giraffes.

There's blood on the floor and I can tell that he went too far. So I get up and I smack him. I smack him hard in the face. I can still hear the sound of it if I try to remember it.

He grabs my hand and drags me to the fire place. I'm screaming at this point, begging for him to let me go. He sticks my hand into the fire, and I'm screaming all the more. Patty could do nothing but watch in terror. He lets go of me and I'm sobbing, my hand is burnt and swollen and I can't feel it anymore. Suddenly my mom gets up, and she tackles my dad, going as far as to push him into the fireplace.

Their clothes catch fire and start to burn the rug. Patty and I don't get what's happening at first, but then we realize that the place is burning down. I take one last look at my parents fighting to the death, and it seems that my dad has already killed my mom. I grab Patty's hand and run out our door.

The fire spread quickly and now it's already claimed the stars. I'm panicking now and Patty doesn't know what's happening, she just knows that it's not good.

We run back into our apartment and I pry open the window. Unfortunately for us, we lived on the second floor of the building. I grab Patty, almost as if I'm hugging her, and jump out the window, praying that we make it out alive.

We fall and I turn so that my back is towards the ground and so that when we hit the ground, I can break Patty's fall. When we do, I think I passed out for a second. But then Patty slapped me and I woke up. The snow was stained red with my blood and I look up at our house.

Angry flames lick the air and I can still smell the smoke. I cough, and Patty points out that the firemen just arrived. It takes them an hour to douse the flames, and we stand there, taking it all in. Our mother and father didn't come out of the house. We didn't get any of our things.

We walk into the still smoking apartment with some firemen. Everything is black and I just look around for things that aren't destroyed. That's when I see them.

My mom and dad.

George and Clementine Thompson.

Both are burned corpses now. The firemen take them outside and I run with Patty.

I just run.

We found this house, I fixed it up a bit, and we began our life as runaways. As outcasts. Patty never talks about that day now, but every year, we go to visit their graves.

Life has been very different. But in a way, better.

This year, we're bringing Rags with us. He should get to know our parents too.

I just wish that things could've been different. For me. For Patty.

-Liz

* * *

><p>UPDATE: After I wrote this entry, we went to visit our parent's graves with Rags. I found an old leash for him in someone's garbage. The grave yard is about two miles from where we live, so it's not really a problem for me and Patty since we usually walk more than that in one day.<p>

We've only visited their graves three times before this. But I always remember where they are. We spot them quickly and walk over to them, and I'm clutching Patty's hand and starting to sweat.

We stop in front of them, reading the inscriptions over and over.

_Clementine Mary Thompson_

_Wife of George Steven Thompson_

_Mother of sisters Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson._

_September 18, 1976- January 20, 2004_

_Death by House fire._

_She will always be loved._

Mom.

_George Steven Thompson_

_Husband of Clementine Mary Thompson._

_Father of sisters Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson._

_August 9, 1972- January 20, 2004_

_Death by House fire._

_He will always be loved._

Dad.

Rags sniffs each grave and lays down by our mother's, whimpering. Patty decided to lie next to him, and I didn't notice at first, but she's crying. That's definitely not like her, because she actually smiles pretty much all the time.

I sit down next to her and stroke her hair, and she gives a content smile. We sat there for hours, just reflecting and wondering if we could've changed anything.

Maybe if I didn't smack dad.

Maybe if mom never paid his bail.

Maybe.

But each was a broken dream, never to be acknowledged. It lay in the back of my mind, rotting and forgotten.

In the end, we went home. We didn't rob anyone. This is the one day in the whole year where we don't rob anyone. We just walk past them when they cower before us. We do this so that nobody has to suffer like we did four years ago. They can keep the things they love. But only for this day.

Nobody said anything about tomorrow.

-Liz


	4. Old Faces

**A/N: hey, everyone! Sorry about the delayed update. This time I have no excuse, I was just lazy :9**

**I'd like to thank ****Catgirl Kleptocracy**** for pointing out a mistake I made with the parent's dates of birth in the last chapter. I pushed it back 7 years so hopefully it makes more sense now xD**

* * *

><p>January 24, Thursday<p>

Today didn't begin that pleasantly. Patty, Rags and I were walking down the street when we passed our old school. I saw some kids skipping and smoking on the street corner, taking turns drinking from a beer bottle. They threw it against a wall when it was empty, almost hitting a woman with her baby. I scowled, walking up to them, wanting to see just who these assholes were. Sure, It wasn't something new to me, I'd often do worse, but I'd never EVER hit a mother or child.

I grabbed what looked like their leader by the shoulder and spun him around, Patty following with Rags right behind. She knew that if things got ugly, she'd have to transform into my weapon. Rags growled, ready to attack if something happened.

Right as I was about to punch the jerk in the face, something stopped me. He looked very familiar. I suddenly realized that I knew him. He was my ex, and his name was Brian.

"Bri, what the hell are you doing? You almost killed that woman! Didn't you see she had a kid with her, or are you as blind as you are stupid?" I asked, words coming out of my mouth angrily before I could even think about them. I heard Patty gasp from behind me. Brian used to be a nice guy, but what happened to him? Who were all these jerks he hung around with? Brian used to play with Patty a lot, and she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what he was now.

"Hey, babydoll, where've you been? I was lookin' for ya all over, but you'se ran from me." He slurred, obviously drunk. I clenched my fist harder. The guys around us snickered, and closed in on us. Rags looked as if he were ready to kill, and the only thing that was stopping him was the leash that Patty held tightly in her hand. "Ha! Of course I ran! You're an asshole, you know that? My house went up in flames and I couldn't stay with you. I'm actually glad I dumped your sorry ass after seeing how you are now." I yelled, and he looked over my shoulder at Patty and Rags.

"Hey, Pat, how've you been? You're sis's real mean, huh?" He said, and I glared. "Don't call her Pat. Don't even talk to her." I spat. He continued to ignore me. "Hey, is that my dog? Yeah, it is. Stupid animal, you'll get a good beating when we get home. You don't freaking run from me. You should know that." He said, and Rags barked at him. Patty hugged him.

Just then I realized that I recognized Rags, too. When Brian and I were dating, Rags was a puppy named Bailey. He was a happy puppy. I can't believe that I didn't recognize him until now. I then saw how Rag's fur was cut in some spots, and how he had a few scars and a missing toe on his back paw. Did Brian abuse him?

That did it. I yelled at Patty to transform, and she did. I pointed her at Brian's heart and he stopped moving. His little buddies stopped laughing. I glared at him, and Rags was still growling despite the fact that Patty didn't have his leash anymore. "Give me one good reason not to shoot you where you stand right now." I whispered, and he started to sweat.

"Now, tell me, just what did you do to Ra- I mean, Bailey?" I asked, moving Patty up to his neck. I had my finger on the trigger, prepared to shoot if I had to. He stuttered a bit at first, sober now, and finally answered me with: "He's a bad dog, L-Liz. Always barkin' at me and shit. Every time he does something to me like that, I whip him. Nothing too big, y'see…" I was not convinced. "Explain his missing toe." I asked, not faltering with Patty at his throat. He coughed. "He was… really bad that day." He said.

I shot.

Not at his throat, but at his arm. He screamed, and his buddies ran, Rags chasing one of them, barking uncontrollably. Brian clutched his arm, which was bleeding all over the sidewalk now, and ran for it. I fired a few more shots just for good measure around him, screaming: "You never show your face here again, got it, punk?"

Patty transformed back, laughing. "We really showed him, didn't we, sis?" She said, nudging my arm, but I didn't reply to her. In all truth, I was shocked. I never thought that Brian would turn out like that. He was a good kid when I knew him. He had straight A's and had a great future ahead of him. But after I had to dump him after our apartment burst into flames, I guess he changed. I felt as if I didn't know him anymore.

Luckily, I stole his phone before he ran, and Patty stole everyone else's while we were talking, so we had time before the cops showed up. I whistled for Rags, and when he came, I grabbed his leash and Patty's hand. "Time to run," I told them, and ran towards the nearest safe house.

Since our home was too far away, I went to the next best place, which was my friend Margaret's apartment. She agreed to help us hide from the cops if we ever needed it since I saved her life when we were kids, and we were best friends in school before I became a runaway.

When I was eight and innocent, and Patty was five, I was teaching her how to play basketball at the court downtown when I heard screaming. I looked across the street when I saw this girl, Margaret, who I knew from school. She was cornered by some eighth graders, and was about to be mugged. I told Patty to become a gun. She was just starting to develop her powers back then, so she wasn't that strong, but it still scared the crap out of the eighth graders to see an eight year old with a gun about to shoot. I helped the crying girl up and she told me her name, and I told her mine. Patty turned back into a human and waved at the girl. Since that day, we were friends, and we still are now.

We got to Margaret's apartment and knocked on the door. She answered and welcomed us in immediately. "Hey, Maggie, what's up?" I asked nonchalantly, but she chuckled. "What did you do this time, Liz?" She asked, giving me and Patty a hug and then petting Rags. "And where'd you get this dog?" She added, ushering us to her couch in the living room. I stretched out, glad that Maggie lived alone. She left her parent's house five years ago when her mom died and her dad moved to Europe.

I told her what happened, and she gasped. "No way! I haven't seen Brian in years, man! I can't believe he did all that." She said, shaking her head. I nodded. "Yeah, I was surprised too." I told her, and she got up to go to the fridge. "Want something to eat? I could order pizza, this great place down the block opened up a couple of months ago and the delivery guy's super-hot." She said, and I shrugged, turning to Patty. "Sound okay to you?" I asked, and she nodded. "Sure, Mag." I said, and she picked up her phone to order the pizza.

The pizza came about half an hour later, and Maggie excitedly got up off the couch to go answer the door. I heard her flirting with the delivery guy in the hall and I couldn't help but laugh. I went to the fridge to get something for Rags, since I knew she wouldn't mind. I took out a water bottle and some leftover chicken that I heated up in the microwave. I put them in separate bowls for him, and place them in front of where he was laying down on the floor in the living room. He excitedly got up to eat his feast and Maggie came back with a box of pizza. "So, how'd it go?" I joked, and she punched my arm playfully when she put down the pie on the coffee table.

We all ate and laughed while watching TV. It was nice to be with her every once in a while, because she always made me feel happy when I was around her. She just had a way of making me laugh. I smiled, knowing that I could never wish for a better friend.

When it got dark out, she gathered her short brown hair into a ponytail asked us to stay the night like she always does when we come over. I always reject, though, because if the cops find us here, they'll take away Maggie too, and I don't want that to happen. Patty, Rags and I began to walk home, amused and bellies full with pizza and, in Rag's case, chicken. When we got home, Patty went right to bed, Rags following her. He'd really become attached to her recently. I pulled the blankets over Patty and ruffled her hair, and Rags settled at her feet, curling into a ball. I smiled and pet him, closing the door behind me when I left her room.

Then, as always, I took out this book and started to write. It's two in the morning, so I think I should go to sleep now. It's been a long day.

-Liz


	5. Snow Devils

**A/N: Hello, there! I recently had some computer problems. I don't know if they're completely gone yet, so I'm trying to write this as fast as I can. :9**

**Also, I'll start putting responses to reviews down at the bottom of the chapter so you know that I'm actually reading them xD**

**Oh, and the dates become important later on. So you should pay attention to them, specifically when it becomes summer /hint hint**

* * *

><p>January 30, Wednesday<p>

Patty and I woke up this morning to find a pretty sheet of white stretched out on our 'lawn'. Patty laughed, seeing that she loved snow since it wasn't often that we had entertainment close to home. I for one hate snow. I get sick really easily and I hate drastic temperatures, but Patty's begging always convinces me to play in the snow with her. So we bundled on nearly all of our clothes and headed outside.

I walked first and Patty followed behind, walking in my footsteps since she didn't want to ruin the snow. I feel the same way. It's weird, because one part of me wants to jump in it, and another wants to leave it looking pretty and untouched. I almost always end up trashing it, though. I guess I'm just naturally destructive.

So Patty and I have this thing where we like to draw our family and friends in the snow. It's actually kind of fun, since we can openly judge them and erase it so that nobody ever finds out.

We start off by drawing ourselves and Rags. We're looking pretty awesome, just like how we are, so we move and draw our parents. Our dad is some guy who looks like a hobo and always has a joint in his hand. We label: "Bastard" above him and draw our mom. Our mom always has freakishly large boobs and looks like a hooker. "Look, it's a ho!" I always say, and we laugh and label that above her before we move on.

We draw Maggie, and make her look decent. In all truth, though we owe her and she's super nice and a good friend all that, she annoys us. She's pretty stupid, and hardly ever shuts up. She's a great friend, don't get me wrong, but honestly, I would not like to stay in a room alone with that girl for very long. It's kind of the same with our mom. She never bothered us or anything, but she was just never someone I liked. Sure, I liked her more than our dad, that's for sure, but God, I was pretty happy when I realized that we'd never have to see her passed out on the floor again.

She often left us alone, too. I remember this one time when I was nine and we were in Manhattan, Central Park, to be exact, she deliberately left us there. We were completely lost, and it took us two days to get home. When we did get home, she was drunk and tried to sleep with me. The whore.

Patty drew Brian, and I kicked snow onto him, stomped on it and we laughed, saying he deserved it. We got weird looks by people passing by who saw our drawings, and one lady even tried to lecture us, saying that it was 'inappropriate' and 'unladylike' to write these kinds of things, but Patty held me in weapon form up to her and she ran screaming. We drew her and labeled her as 'Inconsiderate bitch who can't mind her own fucking business.'

After we drew, Patty made a snow angel and started to sneeze. That's when I told her to go inside and warm up while I went to 'buy' hot chocolate. She agreed, and I told Rags to come with me. He was sad when he had to leave Patty alone, but I promised that we'd go back ASAP. We walked to the Death Bucks on the street corner.

We snuck in the back entrance, and I told Rags to go and make a mess in the kitchen, and to lead the chefs away. He's actually a really smart dog, and he understood every word of it. He ran inside, barking, and all the chefs panicked and ran after him. I took this time to run in as fast as I could.

I took nearly everything from the back while everyone was distracted. Cups already filled with coffee and hot chocolate, cakes, and cupcakes. I ran out the back again and put it in a hole. I ran to the front and whistled for Rags to stop making a mess of the place and told him to find Patty. He ran in the direction of our house. Everyone in the store was frightened because Rags went as far as knocking down the tables and he even jumped on one person and ate their cake.

I got all of my stuff and ran back to our home, nearly spilling some coffee. When I got there, and yelled for Patty to come and help me with the goods we snagged. She was squealing when she saw all the sweets, and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate. I grabbed coffee, and we sipped it together in silence. Then we devoured a whole cake and shared it with Rags, since he did such a good job in the store. It was late when Patty went to bed, around 4:30. Once again, she curled up with Rags at her feet and waited for me to tuck her in. She started sneezing and coughing again, and I'm actually worried now since I can hear her from my room.

Nonetheless, I kissed her forehead and patted Rags on his head. I put the stuff from Death Bucks away in a cabinet we have and of course, pulled out this journal and began to write. I looked out the dim window to see our drawings and Patty's snow angel still out there. I smirked, knowing that we were quite the opposite from angels.

Just call us Snow Devils.

-Liz

* * *

><p><strong>Responses:<strong>

_**Tenshi Makenshi:**_** Thanks very much for reviewing! And thanks for the criticism. I realized that I was too nice to the mom, so I tried to include Liz's disliking for her in this chapter. I hope I did okay ^^'**

_**XxXPeaceReaperXxX:**_** Thanks for reviewing this story for every chapter so far! ^^ Your last review got me very motivated to keep writing this, so thank you again! I agree, Liz is one of my favorite characters in the series. She's so dynamic! I imagine her being really soft with Patty but rough on everyone else just because they're sisters. **

_**Catgirl Kleptocracy:**_** I can't thank you enough for this review. I hate it when I make stupid mistakes like that, so thanks again! xD**

_**Emberson:**_** Thanks a lot! And don't worry; I'm sure this story will be a very long one ;)**

**~Sippi**


	6. I Hate Winter and Everything About it

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I'm writing so that this and my other Soul Eater story are updated today, and I'll try to publish a new one (For Hetalia) today also. That's a lot of writing! I keep on switching between which ones I write, lol. This is a relatively short chapter, sorry about that. I'm kind of busy today.**

**Please remember to leave a review!**

* * *

><p>February 14, Thursday<p>

Just like every year, I got so sick that I couldn't move. I couldn't even write until now because I didn't wanna sneeze all over the pages or something like that. Ugh, I hate winter. Luckily though, Patty's been taking good care of me. She stole me some cold medicine from the drug store a block away, and she did it all by herself.

You know what else I hate? Valentine's Day. Worst day of the whole year. I hate this crappy excuse for a holiday so much that I can't stand it.

Every year, stupid sappy couples get all lovey-dovey and it's disgusting, with the chocolates and the cheap store bought cards, and the flowers. And the kissing, ugh. How gross.

So, I was feeling better today. I got up in a great mood because I could actually breathe again, and my throat didn't hurt when I tried to swallow. Then I asked Patty what day it was, and things got worse from there. We walked around town and saw nothing but gross, sappy romancers. Ick.

To make things worse, there's still snow here. It's nice for the first few days, but then, you just want it to go away. I don't think it's ever gonna melt. I hate February.

Short update, I know, but I think I need to hurl now. And not just from sickness. From this God-awful holiday.

I think I need to kick whoever made this stupid holiday.

-Liz


	7. Trouble and Hospitality

**A/N: Hey there, people of the internet c: I finally seemed to get my laptop working again, so I'll probably be able to update more often than I have been recently. **

**And apparently, my daughter has no soul since she's a natural born ginger xD I found this hilarious when I realized it.**

**Onward with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>February 27, Wednesday<p>

A few nights ago, some burglars tried to break in. Our door's already broken (Remind me to fix that) so they pushed it aside and waltzed right in like they owned the damn place. Luckily, Patty and I were up, but we weren't in the entrance. We were in Patty's room, chatting, ready to go to bed, when we heard Rags bark. He's a pretty quiet dog, so we were surprised and decided to check out what was wrong. The two guys were wearing black face paint and had pocketknives. I could see that they clearly weren't first class burglars.

It didn't take much to get them to leave, just Patty transforming scared them shitless, but I shot them in the legs a few times for good measure. We laughed for a while, but I couldn't help but feel a little disturbed. Our house was just broken into, and if we didn't have Rags there to warn us, things could've gotten really bad. I automatically feel very grateful that Patty stopped me from kicking the dog out. He's proven to be very useful, and we fed him the leftovers of our dinner as a reward, although we were planning on eating it the next day.

That night, Patty asks if she could sleep in my room. I was gonna ask her anyway because I don't wanna be separated from her, so I quickly said yes and moved over so she could squeeze into my "bed". Rags stood guard at the broken door in the front of our house, and I have to admit that the idea that if we were already asleep, we could've been robbed or killed pretty much really made me nervous, but of course, I wasn't scared. Nope. Not one bit. Don't even think that.

The snow finally melted, also. Thank God for that. But now it rains a lot, and it's just really ugly outside.

So the next morning, Patty and I eased our minds by going out to mug people. We found some old guy in an alleyway with a suitcase, so we took it from him as well as his coat. He was pathetic, asking for mercy. We don't know such a thing.

I gotta say, this coat is really warm.

After the old guy, we mugged three other people, getting a handbag, a backpack, and a wallet.

In the wallets were $150 combined, which Patty and I were ecstatic about. In the handbag were licenses, credit cards a lighter, a pack of cigarettes, and a pack of gum. In the briefcase was an additional $75, and now we had a grand total of $225. The backpack had some schoolbooks (lame!), a cellphone, and an iPod. I gave it to Patty.

We stopped in a shady café on the way home. The cashier there is terrified of us (we're regulars), so we get everything at 90% discount. Unfortunately for us when we got there, there was already a mob crowded around a dingy table. We tried our best to avoid them, seeing as Patty and I were never really on good terms with them. But of course, we had to walk by them to get to the register.

One of the big guys stands up, and he's a head taller than me. And I'm pretty tall. He looks down at me all intimidating like, and I just push him aside and continue on my way. I chuckle as Patty stomps on his foot when she passes by him. Clearly, we 14 and 11 year old girls are far superior to some knucklehead gang members.

But as we made our way to leave, they form a line, blocking us. Rags growled at them, and the cashier behind me fainted. What a wimp. I put down my coffee and look at them, gripping Patty's shoulder and smirking. "Sorry, fellas, but is there a problem?" I ask, and the leader of the mob steps in front. "Yeah," He says in a disgusting, growly voice. "There is. Word has it you beat up two of my best men. I don't like that story one bit, so you know what we gotta do about it?" He asks, motioning to two guys behind him and stepping closer to me. I recognize the two guys as the burglars from the other night. He grabs my shirt and pulls me forward, and his face is uncomfortably close to mine. His breath smells like alcohol and cigars.

"We're gonna have to teach you a lesson." He sneers, and Rags jumps on him, Patty transforms, and I shoot, aiming for his head, and careful not to shoot Rags by mistake. His posy lunges for Rags, and I shoot a few of them in the process. I killed two of them, and there's blood everywhere. A few of them pulled out guns too, and started to shoot, aiming for Rags. Patty screams in her gun form, and I shoot the guns from their hands. One of them managed to pull out a switchblade and get close enough to stab me in the leg.

Then, I hear one of them scream: "Al! Let's get the fuck outta here, now!" and they all scramble for the door. Rags comes back to us and we run out of the store, soaked in blood. The adrenaline masks me from the pain of the stab, and I pick up Rags, who's whimpering. Patty stays transformed, and I stuff her into my bag, running, hearing police sirens.

We cut into an alley and climb up a fire escape to the roof, hiding out there for a while. I don't think the cops saw us. I think they were busy trying to get "Al" and his gang. When the police sirens fade, we make our move, heading for Maggie's house. We lay low, hiding in any way possible. We knock on her apartment door, praying she's home, but it takes her a minute to answer.

She gasps when she sees us and lets us in immediately, letting me lay down on the couch, not caring about the blood that's getting all over. She opens the bag so that Patty can transform back, and she cleans Rags for us, telling me that he was shot once in his back leg. She didn't ask any questions, which I'm grateful for, and for once, she hardly spoke. I guess she was shocked, since we never came to her in this state before. But she tells me to wash up, and I do. When I'm done, she wraps up my leg in bandages. Then Patty takes a bath and she checks her for wounds, and thank God that she didn't have any. Rag's back leg is wrapped in bandages also, and she orders us to stay the night. I don't want to, but I can't move so well, so we pretty much have to. Patty agrees with her, and she's silent. It's odd for me to be in this house when it's so quiet. Usually, one or the other is talking.

We stayed in Maggie's guestroom, which is just across from her room. Rags is on her couch with a blanket over him. He wanted to stay with Patty, but Maggie said that she didn't want to risk getting the guest bed clawed. I can understand, but both Patty and Rags were miserable the whole night. I couldn't sleep that night. Neither could Patty, so we whispered to each other until 5:00 when Patty fell asleep. I stayed awake, watching her, wondering what I'd do if I lost her.

I honestly can't imagine life without Patty. We've been through everything together, excluding the three years that I was an only child. We hardly ever leave each other's side, and although I'm her big sister, I try to be like the mother we never had to her. She cheers me up with her incessant laughter when I feel crappy, and she is quiet if things are really bad. I don't wanna even think of going to our house without her. No laughter, no running around, not even her positive presence there to cheer me up. The loneliness would kill me.

That morning, Maggie wakes us up with waffles. We walk into her kitchen, and she's putting them on a plate. Patty cheers, and I smile, too tired to do anything else. Patty goes into the living room to check on Rags, and I offer to help Maggie with the waffles. She says no, but she tells me that she bought food for Rags and tells me to put it in a bowl for him. I get two out, and put the food and water in them. I hear Rags bark from the living room, and Patty giggling, which is a good sign. I take the bowls to the living room for him, and he eats and drinks within a minute. Maggie calls us for breakfast, and Patty rushes to the table, me following behind slowly. I just feel tired.

When Maggie puts out the plates for us, she and Patty start chatting. Patty tells the story of what happened, and Maggie is a great audience, and gasps in all the right spots. She even let out a small yelp when Patty said that they stabbed me. I smile and chuckle to myself at how Patty thinks I'm a hero, when really I was just trying to get out of the café.

I suddenly regret everything I said about Maggie. After seeing how much she cares for us and wants to help us, I don't think she's annoying anymore.

She keeps us for another day, but after that, we leave. I can't thank her enough for her hospitality. We got home an hour ago and I've been writing this since. My hand really hurts now, so I think I should stop here.

-Liz

* * *

><p><strong>Responses:<strong>

_**Patty Loves Giraffes: **_**Glad to see that you like it so far! Thanks for reviewing! ^^**

_**XxXPeaceReaperXxX: **_**Gosh, thanks again for all your reviews! Every time I put out a chapter, I look forward to seeing what you think of it. C: And sorry for the last chapter being so short, I was really busy and I wanted to write for all of my stories that day, when this turned out to be the only one I updated xD**

_**Staravia2.0: **_**I used to not like Valentine's Day either, up until I got married. I don't think much of it anymore, it's just a regular day to me, but I used to really hate it xD Thank you, and Thanks for reviewing!**

_**xxBurningxx: **_**Thank you so much for reviewing! Glad to see I'm not making them OOC! And don't worry, I was planning on including the part where Liz and Patty meet Kid, I was going to make it happen sometime in August /Wink wink xD I don't think I'll dwell too long after they join him, but I'll definitely include some fluff c; Thanks again!**

**~Sippi**


	8. The Gullibleness of Brooklyn

**A/N: Sorry about the extremely delayed update! I've been kinda busy with work, vacation, and my birthday (I turned 30), plus I've been writing two oneshots (One Soul/Maka and the other with Kim and Crona. The Soul/Maka one is finished.) And I've had so many things to do xD So I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

**(This chapter is dedicated to ****XxXPeaceReaperXxX**** for urging me to start writing this and for her undying support for this story c:)**

* * *

><p>March 6, Wednesday<p>

Today was exceptionally better than the last time I wrote in here. Patty and I have gotten back to our old ways during that little break after the café incident, and we're better than ever!

So when I woke up today, my wound was completely gone, which surprised me since I thought for sure it'd take at least another week or two. All that's left is a scar that's hardly visible, which is good. So, as celebration, we went down the street to a bakery and stole someone's bag when they walked into the parking lot. Inside were a croissant, Danish, and a coffee. We brought it back and gave Rags what was left of our dinner last night (sausages from the meat market two blocks down).

When we finished our breakfast, Patty suggested that we go to the basketball court downtown. Now, I want to go too, but quite frankly, downtown is far. I'm still limping a tiny bit from our little incident, even though my injury is gone now, I guess it's still weak, and I felt too bad to say no to her. We haven't played together in a while. I guess fending for your lives gets in the way of that kind of stuff.

So I told Patty that we should try something we never did before. Well, we have, but our mom was the victim.

Yup, I told her we should try to steal a car.

Now, I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but maybe with enough luck and patience, we could just get it. And with the right idiot, of course. I told Patty that she'd better get ready, because this was gonna be our crime of the year. When we walked outside, it was a bit chilly out, but otherwise pretty nice. It wasn't cloudy, and it was actually warm for March. I decided that it was a great day to try something new.

So we walked around for a little while, but of course, not too far away. We walked to a big parking lot of a bar and waited for a drunk guy to come out. We decided that that'd be best, so we sat around and looked at all the cars for a while. We decided that they all looked pretty cool, so we'd have no trouble riding in fashion. Not too long later, we saw two guys stumbling into the parking lot, so we decided to make our move.

I walked up first. Patty wasn't too far behind. They didn't seem older than 21, so they'd be pretty easy to fool. One guy had blonde hair in what looked like a screwed up Elvis type hairstyle with a red bandana, and the other had a horrible clash of colors on him with a green coat and a pink cowboy hat. I spotted the car keys along with a wallet sticking out of the blonde guy's pocket, so I nudged Patty, and she made a large circle around the lot to get behind them without her being seen. When I saw that she was ready, I walked in front of the two, and they just hung onto each other since they were both so out of it that neither could stand.

"Hey, fellas, what's the hurry?" I said to them. "We're havin' trouble findin' ou caa… Can 'ou help us, wittle wady…?" (Translation: We're having trouble finding our car… Can you help us, little lady?) These two were so drunk that I could hardly understand them. Nonetheless, I continued on as best I could. "Well, maybe I'll help you. What does your car look like?" I asked them, and they looked at each other for a minute until the cowboy hat guy said "It's r- red… Got no hood… Sometin' like tha'…" He managed, and I nodded, seeing Patty successfully sneaking the wallet and keys from the blonde guy's pocket. I turned to him. "It's _your_ car?" I asked, and he slowly nodded. I smirked and put my hand on my hip. "Oh yeah, I saw it. It was parked in Manhattan next to the post office on 11th street. You'd better hurry along; your parking meter is running out." I said, and they sighed, thanking me and drunkenly making their way across the street. I yell: "Oh, and if you hit Central Park, you've gone too far!" after them. Once they were gone, Patty and I spotted the red car and made our way laughing into it. Luckily, the guy was telling the truth, and it was his car. I turned the key and backed up, nearly hitting a few cars in the process since I'm not a professional at driving.

"Why don't we pay them a little visit?" I ask Patty, and she nods, laughing. We speed in the direction that they headed, blasting the radio, and when we pass them, I honk at them, which makes them turn. Patty stands up, blowing a raspberry and shaking her butt at them, screaming: "See ya, suckers!" at the top of her lungs. We laugh and high five, as they just look confused. One falls, and then the other and we speed off towards home.

When we get there, Patty jumps out to go and get Rags, since we left him at home. I go through the wallet while I'm waiting and find his credit card, license, cash ($225!), and metro card. When Rags jumps in the back and Patty gets in the front, Rags excitedly barks when we start to move, obviously liking the fresh breeze as he sticks his tongue out and his ears fly back with the sudden wind. It takes us a while to get there because of the traffic, but the radio entertains us for the time being.

Some guys on motorcycles passed by us, sneaking glances like perverts. I honked loudly and scared one of them off their bike, and Patty and I couldn't stop laughing. What a stupid kid. If he were smart, he never would've glanced in our direction.

When we finally get to the basketball court where we used to play when we were younger, we let Rags run free while we play. He chased around some pigeons and stole a dude's bagel as he crossed the street. This caused both me and Patty to fall to the floor laughing. Patty and I really just like to shoot the ball into the basket, since neither of us really care about the actual game. Patty usually gets it in, but I'm not so good.

She eventually beats me in how many we got in by 43-21. It was hard trying to keep count, believe me. We both leave when it gets cold and dark out, and we find Rags asleep in the car. We drive home and it takes a lot less time. When Patty and Rags go inside, I wait outside for someone stupid to walk by with the keys in my hands. I have on a hoodie and my hair is tied behind the hood, and I'm standing two blocks away from our house. You can't see my face in the hoodie. When some gullible looking guy walks by, I say: "Hey! You want a free car?" And when he replies: "Yeah!" I hand him the keys and point to it. "It's all yours." I say, and he says: "Awesome!" and runs to it. As much as I wanted to, I knew I couldn't keep the car. The two idiots probably reported it missing by now and I probably won't use it that much. When the cops find him, he'll get busted instead of me. I smirk as I watch him drive away. Then, I went back inside to find Patty asleep on the floor with Rags curled up next to her.

I smile and carry her bridal style to her room, putting her head on the pillow and pulling up the sheets to her chin. I pat her head, and I hear her say: "Today was fun, sis. We should do things like this more often." I chuckle and poke her nose. "Maybe." I say, and let Rags in before closing the door.

I sit down. I also hear police sirens. I laugh, seeing them speed past our house without a second thought.

We're way too smart for this city.

-Liz

* * *

><p><strong>Responses:<strong>

**_XxXPeaceReaperXxX: _D'aww, thanks, hun ^u^ Your reviews are always very thoughtful and worth reading after spending a lot of time writing the chapter. I'll see if I can update this story more often.**

**_Staravia2.0: _Yeah, unfortunately, Liz is not invincible. :c Thanks for the review~**

**_x**xBurningxx**: _Yep! They'll be meeting for the first time very soon c: I have lots of friends and I based Maggie off of each, they read this and were debating who I made her most like xD**

**_Devi Le'sMirror: _Thanks for all your reviews, as well as the one for my Soul/Maka story! Glad to see that I'm keeping it interesting~**

**_Akemi Sato: _Haha! Lucky you, Liz and Patty will possibly join Kid on your birthday~ Thanks so much for the favorite author, and for the wonderful review! Hope you feel better soon, by the way!**

**~Sippi**


	9. Oh Shit

**A/N: I can't even begin to explain why this is so late. I'm really, really sorry about that.**

* * *

><p>April 4<p>

I'm going to be blunt about this.

Rags took a shit on our floor today.

I woke up to a REALLY bad smell and I wondered if Patty was trying to cook a dead squirrel. When I got up to investigate, I followed the smell to Rag's bed. Then, I saw it. Right underneath the blanket, as if he was trying to hide it.

And guess who had to clean that up?

I don't get why he couldn't walk outside and shit there, he usually does. We didn't even have to train him. He was already housebroken when we let him in.

It wasn't a solid shit, either. It was a liquid one. The type that is really, really hard to pick up with a shopping bag because of course I'm not planning on actually touching that with my bare hands, are you crazy? So, after I cleaned up his little mess, (Which by the way, was probably the single worst thing I ever had to pick up in my entire life) I stomped to Patty's room, knowing he'd take refuge in there.

My day had already started out bad. And I hadn't even been up for ten minutes yet!

But when I got there, angrily opening the door and demanding explanations, what I saw was definitely not what I expected.

Patty and Rags were crouched in the corner of the room, Patty clutching Rags with their backs facing me. It looked like Rags was spitting something out. Patty was stroking him with a slightly shaking hand, and turned to face me, her features flooded with worry.

She continued to stroke Rags while she spoke to me. "Sis, please don't be mad at him. He couldn't help it. I think he's sick. Really, really sick." She said, her lips quivering. She moved slightly so I could see what Rags was doing. He was vomiting all over the floor. I didn't feel very angry anymore, and I went over to check on him.

I crouched down real low and petted him on the back of his neck while he whimpered a bit. I frowned. "Hey, buddy. You okay? You sick? Are you sick?" I asked him, but of course he didn't reply seeing as how he's a dog and all. He continued to throw up, and Patty grabbed my hand. "Is he gonna be okay, Sis?" She asked me.

Honestly, I didn't know. Rags is a pretty old dog. I don't think he's older than seven. Maybe this is a way of telling us that his time is almost up here on earth. I hope not. I came to really like this dog. And I know Patty would be miserable without him. I would be, too.

So I suggested that we take him to the vet. Patty instantly agreed with me, and we put on our sweaters. I put Rags on his old leash and we walked to the vet around the block that we often pass. I've never been in there before though, and I wasn't sure how much vets usually charge, so I just took all our money. I hoped we didn't have to spend too much.

We sign our names and wait, hoping it doesn't take too long. Patty and I skipped our breakfasts and we were starving. Our stomachs rumbled so much that the nice old lady behind the counter let Patty have her granola bar. We saw some other interesting pets there too, like a little Chihuahua (I hope I'm spelling that right) who wouldn't stop barking at Rags, who was trying to sleep, a cat who climbed on my head (I hate cats. So much.) And even a parrot.

Finally, when our names were called, we tried to lead Rags to the doctor, but he wouldn't move and I didn't wanna risk him throwing up all over the nice, clean floors here, so I carried him instead.

Rags is a big dog. Did I ever mention that? I think he's a boxer, and probably weighs more than a hundred pounds. I put one arm under his bum and the other wrapped around his chest. I can tell I've surprised a few people in the waiting room with my strength, including myself. Patty laughs and follows me, and the guy shows us into a small room with a silver table. He motions for me to put Rags down on it, so I do. He asks us a few questions and then he runs a few tests. I fell asleep in my chair at this point. No really, I'm not making this up. Ask Patty.

When he's done, which is like, three frigging hours later, he tells us that Rags has a minor case of Urinary Tract Infection. He holds up a small bottle of what I thought originally was filled with orange juice or Sunny D. But then I realized that the word "urine" means piss.

I recoil in disgust and Patty laughs. She falls out of her seat. "Gross! You had to take a sample of his pi- uh, pee?" He nods and smirks, obviously amused by my disgust. "While you were sleeping. Did you have a nice nap, by the way?" He asks me, and I nod slightly, embarrassed.

Anyway, he gives us a prescription for the pills and tells us to pick them up in a few days. We pay the money (I don't even wanna say how much it was.) and leave, not feeling very accomplished. I'm starving to death and Patty's not much better. We decided to take the easy way out and just go to a diner. But we walked out on the check. I don't think they even noticed.

It's been a few hours since we went to the vet, and Rags is starting to scare me. He's puking _all over. _I sent him outside with some food, water, blanket, and I even made the world's crappiest dog house out of some old floor boards that broke off. I super-glued them together, but hey, it's still standing. I just hope it doesn't fall on him while he's sleeping. Patty's been out there with him for a while. She's a nervous wreck, and that isn't like her at all. I'm a bit worried about her now, too. Am I the only sane person left in Brooklyn?

Speaking of Patty, she's the reason I delayed so long in writing in this. Apparently, she thought it would be funny to steal my journal in the middle of the night and read to whole God damn thing. She tried to sneak it back to me the other night, but she stubbed her toe in the doorway and yelped in pain, and I woke up to catch her in the act. I have no problem with her stealing, so long as it's not from me.

But don't worry, I've found a nice new home for this journal underneath some loose floor boards in my room. Hopefully it'll take her a while to find it this time.

-Liz

* * *

><p><strong>Responses:<strong>

**xxBurningxx: That is a great comparison xD Oh Liz, you little virus. And thank you again!~**

**XxXPeaceReaperXxX: Glad that somebody caught that! I was wondering if anyone would remember that scene. And I like to capture Liz as trying to be the mother that she and Patty never had. I think she's super-sweet, even though she tries to act tough on the outside~ And I'm really glad that my writing is improving, since I've been doing quite a lot of it recently. I reread the first chapter of this, then I read the last chapter and I was proud of how much better it got~ And thanks so much dear, you never fail to brighten my day. ^^**

**Akemi Sato: Thankfully, August is just around the corner c: (Even though in actuality it's 4 months, but I'm going to be skipping dates so it seems shorter) And thanks for the happy birthday, I wish I could've said that earlier xD Oh, and funny story about that. I actually tried teaching a writing class to middle schoolers one summer because I was assigned to do that. It didn't work out too well, I'm extrememly leniant and not the best teacher xD But thank you anyway!~**

**Tenshi Makenshi: I always love hearing advice on how to improve my writing, so thank you for that! And thanks for the compliment~**

**~Sippi**


	10. Can I Get Some Answers?

**A/N: Very important chapter here! Yay~**

**If something like this occurs in the manga and I've totally twisted events, please excuse me. I haven't read the manga, only parts of it.**

* * *

><p>April 15<p>

The strangest thing happened today.

Well, I'll start at the beginning. I woke up in a pretty decent mood, so I went to wake Patty up. Turns out, she was outside with Rags. She's been out there every morning since he got sick. He's still a mess, so I'm not letting him inside. It may sound cruel, but I don't have the right stuff to clean the house with. Besides, it's really stuffy inside the house, so it's better for him to be outside. In the fresh air, ya know?

So anyway, we leave Rags to go to a bakery, where we get breakfast. Rags has been too sick to move lately, so we got him a muffin, blueberry. His favorite. He ate it, but threw it up not too long after. He hasn't been able to keep anything down lately, not even water. I'm really, really worried about that dog. I've even been giving him his medication, but not even that's working. I don't even know what I should do.

So we stopped in a library 'cause Patty wanted to use the computer and change the wallpaper to a really scary face from a horror movie, and I scribbled in a few books. It was hysterical when a little girl used the computer and screamed, and she got yelled at by the librarian. We were kicked out from laughing too hard.

Then we got bored, so we decided to play basketball at the court not too far from our house. I don't like that court since it's always crowded with jocks from the high school down the street and they're like big smelly gorillas. I can't even walk around in there usually.

Luckily its Wednesday so it was pretty much empty. I took off my gray over jacket and grabbed a ball. I ended up beating Patty this time, but I don't remember what the score was. It wasn't nearly as much fun this time because Rags wasn't there to watch us, entertain us, or get the ball if it rolled across the street. Patty nearly got hit by a car. I threw a rock at it, just barely missing. I would've gotten it if the guy hadn't been speeding. Stupid asshole.

We eventually got bored and left, after the jocks came to take over the court. We realized we were hungry, so we decided to get some food. Pretzels from a concession stand where the guy ran after his hat when it blew away. Patty flung it off his head from behind when I was distracting him. It was pretty funny. We got one for Rags too, but I'm sure he won't be able to keep it down. Patty ended up eating it later.

After that, we went to mug people. We haven't been doing this a lot recently. It felt good to have Patty's trigger under my finger, because I love the power I feel. We looked around for a while. I wanted easy prey, so we were specifically looking for kids or teens. Stupid ones.

This is where it starts to get weird.

We were in an alleyway. Patty needed to sit down since we've been standing for hours, so we put the lids on some trashcans and sat there.

That's where _he_ came in. He looked incredibly bored, riding on a skateboard and as if he were looking for something. I nudge Patty, and we follow him. He's going deeper and deeper into the alley, and this one's a dead end. I smirk, knowing he can't escape from me. Not unless that skateboard can fly.

He eventually comes to the end. I take this time to really look at him. He seems to be a year or two younger than me. He looks rich. He's got a fancy suit on and his hair is neatly combed. The weirdest thing about him is that he's got these three white stripes on the left side of his head. They don't look painted on, so how the hell do you naturally have three white stripes on black hair?

I'm grinning like a madman. Just for intimidation, I light a cigarette and cup my hands over my mouth so he's sure to hear me.

"Hey, three-stripes! Goin' somewhere?" I yell, and he turns to look at me. He's really, really, pale and he's got these hypnotizing gold eyes. We walk forward. Patty's giggling, and I'm still smirking. I'm going to enjoy mugging this kid.

But he seems to be irritated at us rather than scared. "…What did you call me?" He asks, leaning against the building. Trying to act cool, huh? We'll see how he likes it. I turn to Patty, and she smirks at him and transforms. He stares at the place where she stood, and now she's in my hand. I go next to him, grinning with one hand leaning on the wall and Patty pointed at his head. Patty's laughing in gun form. I look to see if he's scared yet, but he's just looking at Patty. Guess he's never seen a person turn into a weapon before. It's annoying me how he looks so bored.

"Three-stripes, got a problem with it? You think you could ju-"I start, but he interrupts me! What the hell! "Are you her meister?" he says, and I'm shocked. Okay, I guess he _has _heard of people turning into weapons before. I gape at him, to see if he's joking, but he's not. He's just staring at me, waiting for me to respond. I feel like I have no choice. It's really, really weird.

"What the fu… no, I'm her sister, you inconsiderate little freak. I'm a weapon too, so you'd better watch out. Now, as I was saying, you think you could just wa-"His eyes widen a bit when I mention being a weapon too, and then I'm cut off by this little brat again. I'm two second away from pulling the trigger. But if this kid needs to interrupt me so badly, I might as well listen to what he needs to say.

"Oh, are you now? Do you _have _a meister?" He asked. What the hell is wrong with this kid? First, he looks bored. Next, he keeps interrupting me, and now he's asking us personal questions! "What the hell is it to you?" I scowl, giving up on my speech. This kid pisses me off. "I'm in need of weapons. Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is De-"Now it was my turn to interrupt him. "I don't give a shit about your name, kid. You quite frankly piss the shit outta me, so I think I'll just kill you here so you can't go crying back to mommy and daddy about us. How's that sound?" I'm smirking again, but he's still not scared! I bite my cigarette, realizing I haven't taken a breath in a while, I take it out of my mouth and blow the smoke onto him. Hopefully it'll ruin his spiffy little rich boy suit.

He coughs. Patty laughs. He still doesn't seem to care. As I make a move to pull the trigger, he yells something (It sounds like someone's name) and his skateboard starts _floating. _Frigging. _FLOATING._

He stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks down at me, and I drop Patty in my shock. Who the hell is this kid?

Now he's smiling. I'm too shocked to think about picking Patty up and shooting. "Shame you girls have an attitude. You two seem like fine weapons. I'll be back, so don't forget about me. And if you're ever in need of a meister, then I don't think it'll be too hard to find me." He says, and speeds off.

So. Many. Questions.

Did this kid just compliment us? After we tried to mug him? Why was he so interested in being our meister? Why did he seem not to care when I was about to shoot him? Why was he even here? Why was he so polite to us? Why? Why? WHY?

I just don't get it! Was I high or something? I must've been.

Patty turns back soon after and I'm still in shock. She doesn't say a thing, obviously confused about it herself. We walk home in silence. We're not in the mood for mugging anymore. Rags hasn't gotten better yet.

I try to sleep it off. But then I start to really think about it.

That kid looked rich. He was polite, and he wasn't scared of us. He was interested in being our meister.

Maybe it's a setup. Maybe he's an undercover cop trying to take us in. Maybe I'm thinking too hard about this. But could you blame me? You'd probably feel the same way if you tried to mug someone and they flew away on a frigging skateboard!

Maybe if we went with him we'd be able to get out of this shithole.

…Nah, I'm thinking way too deep into this.

Gotta get some sleep. That's all I need.

-Liz

* * *

><p><strong>Responses:<strong>

_**xxBurningxx: **_**I'm really sorry about making you wait so long that I made this chapter extra early. Hooray! And I've never like dogs much, either. I'm more of a cat person xD Thanks so much!**

_**Patty Loves Giraffes: **_**While I can't promise anything, he's still going to be here for a long time. I'm quite attached to him, too.**

_**XxXPeaceReaperXxX:**_** If Rags were real, I'd reconsider being a cat person xD I kind of made him to be what I like in a dog, since I'm not much of a dog person. So he's loyal, friendly, and housebroken. Most of the time. I figured it's the only way Liz could like him. And yeah, Patty and Liz would be really upset if they lost Rags too soon after they got him. And I'm really sorry for making you wait so long, I had quite a few issues. And I'm not planning on giving up on this story, since I really like it so far and it's fun to write. **

**~Sippi**


	11. Big Sis Broke Her Arm!

**A/N: We hear Patty's side of the story!**

**On a side note, thank you all so much for the kind reviews! I don't deserve them ;u; You guys are too awesome.**

* * *

><p>May 1<p>

Big sis broke her arm today! So she told me, Patty, to write in here, hooray! She wanted me to cut out this little into, but I told her no way 'cuz if she wants me to write this then I'm gonna write it the way I want! So she's telling me what to say and then I gotta write it down, and then she said maybe I can write what I want down if I do a good job, so yay!

So we were walking down the block just minding our own business when we saw some rich-looking dude we wanted to steal from. So she tells me to go up behind him and to get ready to take from his pockets. She walks up to him and asks him what the time was, and he had on a really expensive looking watch. When he lifted his arm to check the time for her, she pokes him in the eyes and snatches the watch off his wrist. I take his wallet and run after her, but the dude's really quick and grabs her arm. I heard her yell something, so I turned back to see her struggling.

She tells me to run, but of course she's my big sister so why would I do that? Instead I kick the dude who's screaming for the cops in the shin and he lets go of Lizzie. But there's a big crowd around us now and we're trapped, and people are calling the cops and I'm kinda scared. We've never been in a situation like this before, so we just look at each other. Someone grabs me and Liz and I bite their hand, Liz kicking some guy in the balls. Man, we looked awesome! But that's not what I'm writing about.

I hear sirens. We're desperate by this point, so Liz transforms and I'm shooting bullets into the air. I'm screaming: "I'M HERE TO KILL YOU ALL!" And they all run away from me. The cop car comes near us and I'm running at full speed since I'm faster than Liz. I'm not too sure where to go so I'm making unpredictable patterns into alleys and street corners and parking lots and yadda yadda yadda. Liz tells me to keep running since we still hear those sirens. But we come to a dead end and Liz transforms back, seeing if we can climb up an emergency escape ladder. But she slips and falls.

The cops are closing in on us now, and she tells me to transform. She throws me up to the top and I land safely, transforming back. She tries to climb up, but she keeps falling. There's a dude who grabs her. He's got her arm in an iron grip and she's screaming and kicking and spitting and cursing and I don't know what to do. Do I jump down and help her? Do I run and save myself like she's telling me to? Some more cops are grabbing her now and I decide that my only choice is to go down and rescue her.

So I land on the cop who's holding her arm's head and he lets go of her, falling to the ground, but bringing Liz with him. I hear a loud crack, but I'm not too sure if it's Liz's arm or the guy's head. I'm kind of hoping it's the guy's head, since I don't want anything to happen to big sis. Some guys try to grab me, letting go of Liz, but she transforms for me and I'm shooting blindly. When the guys back up a bit I make a blind jump at the ladder, praying I don't miss or slip and get us caught, but by some miracle I grab something.

And do you wanna know what it was? Well, I'll tell you. It was the kid we met a little while back's hand. You know, the kid with the funny hair and the flying skateboard? Yeah, him.

The cops are yelling and shooting, (I guess they got guns when I jumped. How'd they do that that fast?) But the kid's super quick and he pulls me up. He's still holding onto me as we run across the rooftops, and he yells something and he's got the flying skateboard again. He tells me to hold on, but I'm having way too much fun on that thing. Liz is yelling at the kid, still transformed. He doesn't look like he's listening to her, the asshole! I'm flapping my arms around and pretending I'm a bird, and all I can hear is the two of them yelling stuff. But I'm laughing so hard that I can't hear what they're saying. I think the kid's saying that I'm gonna fall and Liz's yelling at him to let us down and to not yell at me.

Sometime later we land in another alleyway. I'm not too sure but I think it's somewhere near Maggie's house. I remember mugging an old man in here once. Liz comes back and I can tell that she's really, really mad. The kid just looks at us, looking bored (I guess that's just his thing) And I can tell Liz is ready to let him have it. But I look at her arm and I tug at her shirt, and she turns to me. I point to her right arm, and she gasps. It's all crooked and bleeding and it's really yucky. He grabs her arm and she yells at him to let go of her or she's gonna sock him in the mouth. I'm kinda hoping she does, 'cuz that'd be super funny.

He lets go of her arm and crosses his arms, telling her it looks like she broke it. She's grinding her teeth and I'm grinning because this whole thing was pretty funny. He's looking back and forth at me and then Liz before he says something. "You two seem to have a hard life," He says (Phh! Like he knows anything about our lives) and Liz is getting madder by the second. "If you two were my weapons, you wouldn't have to resort to stealing to get food on your plate. I'd take care of you, if you'd just give me a chance. My name is Dea-"He says before Liz cuts him off by punching him in the face with her arm that isn't broken. I laugh. But he just takes it, not seeming very mad at her. It doesn't look like she punched him very hard. I wonder why that is.

"What'd I tell you, kid? Why do you care so much about us being your weapons? Who're you working for? HUH?" She yells. He stares blankly at her. "Lord Death." He says, and we both freeze. Lord Death? The _grim reaper?_ Holy shit, he's planning on taking us in and killing us! It's a trap! Oh God!

Liz stumbles back. "L- Leave us alone." She says, before grabbing my arm and running off, leaving him in the alley. I hear him yell that he didn't mean it that way and he just wants us to be his partners. But Liz keeps running. We run to Maggie's house, and she lets us in.

Maggie cleans Liz's arm and puts some gauze around it. Liz refuses to talk to her. I think Liz forgot to say this before, but Maggie smokes pot. She doesn't like that about her, and there's a joint on her coffee table. She started when she was in third grade, when her mom died. Her house smells really bad and Maggie's kinda out of it. Liz glares at her. I think Maggie's high. Maggie leans on me and laughs when she's done with Liz, playing with my hair, Liz gets up and glares some more. "Where's Ragsy, Pat? I miss him. I love him. Did you kill him? You asshole, he was a good dog. We went to Vegas a few nights back. We had a good time. Why'd you go and kill him, you bitch? Frig, the world's spinning…" She says, and now I can say with confidence that she's high. Liz grabs my arm for what seems like the millionth time today and tells Maggie "Thanks, but we've gotta go. Lay off the drugs." And we leave.

We run home as fast as we can and we look around the house for Rags and any cops that may be hiding. We find rags sleeping in his bed. No cops. Yay!

Liz sits down and lights a cigarette. I think she needs to relax because we've had a long day. Rags wakes up and I feed him some bread. He's gotten a bit better and now he can actually eat now. I play with him for a little while and Liz goes to her room, coming back with this book. She tells me to write this whole thing and she just told me that if I wanna add anything then I can. Because I'm a good little sister and she's glad I didn't listen to her and didn't run. But she just said that what I did was dangerous and I shouldn't take big risks like that. She says that she'd rather go to jail and have me free than have me with her in jail or both of us dead.

It's not like me to be corny or end something like this, but I've gotta say this.

I don't wanna live without her. She's all I have left.

-Patty

* * *

><p><strong>Responses:<strong>

_**Patty Loves Giraffes: **_**I've been waiting to write that since the moment I started this story! Thank you for the nice review!~**

_**XxXPeaceReaperXxX: **_**Thanks so much! And yeah, I'm pretty sure this is number three xD Expect many more chapters up soon, since this one is way too much fun to write, I've got a lot planned for it and I don't have the motivation to write anything else at the moment. And no, I don't mind long reviews. I like reading them :) **

_**Devi Le's Mirror:**_** Thanks! I agree, I think Liz would want to appear to be a chill person. Plus, they have to be stealthy instead of just mugging everyone out in public, unlike what they did in this chapter. So their lives aren't as action-packed as some may think it to be. And yes, I was happy to finally be able to write for Kid. He'll be having a lot more apperances soon :)**

**~Sippi**


	12. Bus Rides Gone Wrong

**A/N: This chapter is sadly based on a true story :c**

**(P.S.: Maybe a bit of Kid/Liz if you turn your head sideways and squint really hard.)**

* * *

><p>May 26<p>

Been a while, hasn't it? I've been slowly recovering, so please ignore my horrible handwriting. But I don't want Patty writing every entry for me, so I've kinda been teaching myself to be ambidextrous. (Hope I'm spelling that right.) Let me tell you, it's not easy. My arm still hurts like hell. I wonder how long I'm gonna be like this. I don't think it's healed at all yet.

We ran into trouble with the mob again today. (That's what I'm calling them.) We were on a city bus, since Patty nearly fell asleep. She didn't sleep well last night. I thought Rags was getting better, but if anything, now it's worse. He can hardly stand. I think he probably has something else now, too, but the vet cost way too much last time. We can't afford to go again. He can hardly walk, and he hasn't been eating. Patty was up with him all night last night because he wouldn't stop whimpering. I couldn't sleep well either. I kept hearing floorboards squeaking, although I'm sure it was Patty. But to be safe, I curled in a corner. I don't wanna be anywhere near those damn ghosts. I don't fare well with them.

So anyway, back to the story. It was afternoon, and the sun was setting. Patty and I climbed on the bus and took our seats near the back. Patty was falling asleep on my shoulder, and I wasn't far from it. The bus was nearly empty; there was only an old lady, some guy shouting something on the phone that sounded like another language, and a mom with her kid. They were all sitting in the front.

The bus goes to some shady looking place. There's no bus stop here, but we have to pass through it to get home. Everything seemed to be going pretty smoothly, but the bus slammed on its breaks. I fell out of my seat and onto the floor, and Patty woke up with a start, asking what was going on. I landed on my bad arm, so I was shocked for a bit. But I heard a violent shaking noise to my left, and turned to see what the hell was going on.

The mobsters were forcing open the back doors. Panicked, I turn to Patty, who's still half-asleep. I stand, and the people in front are screaming. They got into the front, but I can't tell what's going on because just then, the back doors are opened.

It all seems like a blur. One moment I'm standing, completely dry and clean, and the next, I'm shielding Patty and being covered in layers of…

Go on, I'll let you guess.

…

Ready?

Okay. Here's what it was.

Spit.

It was SPIT.

**FREAKING. SPIT.**

I get hit with spit on my legs, (I was wearing shorts) face, hair, down my shirt (and into my bra, may I add.) and inside my cast, too. Before they could do any real damage, though, the bus driver slammed on the gas again and the guys were sent hurtling out of the bus. I hope they rot in hell.

I register what happened. I fell on my bad arm. They finally defeated Patty and I. I'm covered in spit. Phlegmy, disgusting, horrid spit. I wipe it off my head and out of my hair, but there's no getting it off my shirt, shorts and bra. It looks like they were chewing something before they spit at me. Maybe tobacco?

When I walk up to the bus driver to ask what the hell happened, and that I'm gonna murder him if he stopped so that they could get us, he said that he was hit in the head with a rock from the window, and that some guys ran in front of the bus so he had to stop. I look at the others. The guy has a wad of spit on his shirt, but none of them compare to me. I angrily sit back in my seat next to Patty, feeling so, so, so gross. Even after I've taken a bath hours later I still feel gross. Patty's shaking when I get back to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask, wondering if I failed to protect her and if she got hit. But it doesn't look like it. "Are you okay, sis?" she asks me, and I smile. She was worried about me. How sweet. "I'm fine, Patty. Don't worry about me, kay? Did you get hit?" I ask, and she shakes her head. I look down at my shirt. "Yuck. Wait until we see them again. We'll kick their sorry asses. Promise." I say, and she laughs. Now that's more like Patty.

We get home and Patty tries in vain to feed Rags. I sigh. I don't think he's gonna make it much longer. But I don't say this to Patty. She'd be miserable. I admit, even I would. And I'm not a dog person. Rags is really the only exception.

I immediately jump into our metal tub. It's filled with pool water from a kid's plastic pool a block down. We drained it in the middle of the night. I just hope no one peed in it. Its freezing cold, but I suck it up. I stay in there for a good two hours before I feel remotely clean enough.

When I get out, I discover that Patty tried to clean my clothes in the pool in the backyard over. I can tell because they're out over our stove, (It's not on, of course.) soaking wet and they smell like chlorine. I find her in the backyard with Rags. They're looking at the stars. Rags is lying on her lap, and it's weird to see Patty so quiet. I guess Rags acting like this is getting her down. But there's nothing I can do. Vets are expensive. We need to save money just in case we ever run out of food or we're kicked out of our house. I sit next to her.

We talk for a while. We talk about random things. Maggie, school, that kid who's been stalking us. We really stay on that topic for a while. We try to figure out what he wants with us, but we can't. Maybe he's been sent by Lord Death to execute us. Maybe he's messed up in the head. Maybe he just really needs a pair of weapons. But that's unlikely. There's probably millions of pairs of weapons in his fancy little hometown. They probably all want to be with him.

I don't know why, but for some reason, the thought of that gets me a bit jealous. He said he wanted us, right? What if he's telling the truth? What if he can see past our lives and personality and look inside us, I dunno. What if he thinks I'm... _we're _special?

Whatever it is, I can't help but want to get some answers out of him.

But enough of that. I still feel gross. Patty went to bed not too long ago, and I'm not far from it. Hopefully, I'll be able to get a straight answer soon.

-Liz

* * *

><p><strong>Responses:<strong>

**_Little101:_ I'll probably go on a bit after that, but not too far. Maybe write about their first mission together, etc. But I'm not gonna end this one too soon c:**

**_Patty Loves Giraffes:_ That's why I love Patty. She's such a great little sister c: My cat was doing that to me not too long ago XD Thank you so much for the review!**

**_Devi Le's Mirror:_ Thanks! And yeah, they should really have some communication before just jumping to being partners. I really don't think Liz and Patty would trust him that easily.**

**_XxXPeaceReaperXxX:_ Awesome, I was aiming for that c: Something similar happened to me once; luckily it was only a sprain. And I love Patty too much; I had to do it eventually XD Her breaking her arm was really just an excuse for me to do that. And to do some things in the future, hint hint. And Maggie doing pot will lead to some things in the future. There's a reason for everything. And I'm glad it sounded convincing, since of course I've never been high before and I don't know what it's like XD Most likely, Liz couldn't feel the wound due to the adrenaline. It sort of masks the pain sometimes and you don't know you have it until things calm down. Thanks for the review! Like I said, I love reading them! ^^**

**~Sippi**


	13. Things You See In A Graveyard

**A/N: Okay! Since I'm bored out of my skull right now, here's the next chapter, free of charge!**

**I have a challenge for all of you guys!~**

**The first person who can guess what movie the chapter title is referencing will win a free Soul Eater request and a shoutout on the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>June 16<p>

The stupid mob refuses to leave us alone. We weren't even bothering anyone today! We were gonna go downtown to play some basketball, because I wanted to see if I can still play with my cast. We even invited Maggie along, who said she'd come if she had time. She probably won't, but it's fun to play with other people.

So we didn't go to the big court that we had to steal a car to get to, but we went to the crappy one I mentioned in my other entry. It was really hot, so we took a shadier route along a graveyard, making sure we stayed on the other side of the street. I've got a thing about graveyards.

So we were walking along, I was talking to Patty while we put our hair up. It's been a while since we could chat on the streets about regular things and not mugging people. We're not up to it today, I suppose. But then we passed by where that old fire house used to be, and I saw a guy in face paint staring out a window at us. He was one of their guys. I heard him scream: "Hey! Al! The Thompsons are here!" and in less than six seconds our path ahead was being blocked by a mob of… mobbies. Yeah.

My arm's still in that damn cast because I was being stupid the other day and I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, thus fell into a cellar where the basement of a store goes. I landed right on my arm, and I couldn't feel it all day. I don't want to risk getting into trouble with the cops right now, so I don't transform for Patty like she's asking me to. But I don't have to. You wanna know why?

I see the kid again.

I swear, he's stalking us! He runs to get the mobbies, and I kinda want to see what this kid who looks maybe a year older than Patty can do on his own. But I don't get to see it because Patty's dragging me across the street while the mob is distracted with the kid. Into my doom.

She's bringing me to the graveyard.

I hate, hate, HATE graveyards! They're so creepy and I hate ghosts and zombies and vampires and everything else paranormal!

The main reason I don't like ghosts is because they're transparent, so I can't shoot them if I need to defend myself. That, and they're just downright creepy.

"Patty, stop!" I yell when we're a foot into the place. I can still hear guys yelling behind us. I guess the kid is actually pretty tough. She stops, and turns to me, still holding my good arm. "What? What's wrong?" She asks, but I don't wanna answer this truthfully 'cause if I do she'll think I'm a wimp. And I am _not_ a wimp!

"Umm… We can… We can be separated! Yeah, and I can't lose you!" I say. Well, it's not completely a lie. That's very true, but not the reason I don't wanna go in there. "Actually, I was gonna say that we should split up and meet on the other side of the graveyard so that it'll be harder for them to find us. So it's alright, I won't get lost. You go that way, I'll go this way!" She says, grinning, and runs off. "Wait, Patty!" I yell, but she's already gone. I'm alone in a graveyard. It's dark in here, and there's an abundance of trees everywhere. Needless to say, it's pretty hard to see.

I grab my arm and cautiously walk in the direction Patty told me to go in. When I hear the guys yelling at the kid again, however, I break into a run. Not too long after, I'm completely lost. I've never been in this graveyard before, so I'm not entirely sure how you get out. There's no one around, either. It's just me, and Patty, who's somewhere far away from me.

I'm guessing the kid failed, because I hear mobbies (Ya know, I don't like that. How about mobsters?) Searching around the place. I'm defenseless, so I run again. I run until I'm covered in sweat and I can't hear them anymore. I hear a noise in a bush, but I'm blocked off by various plants. That's it, I'm ghost food now.

So this is how it ends.

But it's not, because it's not a ghost or a mobster. In fact, I can hear it muttering: "Garbage. Worthless, disgusting garbage!" I cautiously take a step forward and peer into the bush, realizing that it's the kid. I dunno if I should thank him or run away, but I don't have time to decide because he turns to look at me. I awkwardly stare back. I notice he has a bruise on the right side of his forehead.

"Oh, go away. I'm not worth your time. I'm a pathetic, asymmetrical piece of rubbish and I deserve to die!" He says, banging on the ground with his fist.

…_Asymmetrical? _What?

"…Uh… You… You alright there?" I say awkwardly. I should be running because I don't want to associate with this kid, but I feel like I owe him. I should at least know why the hell he cares if he's asymmetrical. And how he got here, that'd be nice to know too.

"Does it look like I'm alright to you? Just look at my forehead!" He snaps, and now I'm angry. I was just trying to help! Why do I have to be saved by this little brat? "Hey, you little brat, I was just askin' a question! That's no reason to get all indignant on me like that! How the hell did you get in here anyway? I thought you were holdin' up the mobbies over there! Why did you run in here?" I yell a little too loudly, and he looks up at me again. "I _was _holding them up, for your information, and I just so happened to not see one of them. So he punched me in the head and now… And now I'm asymmetrical trash! So I ran into here to lament. And I don't think I've ever gotten to say my full name yet. My name is Death t-"He's cut off by mobbies tearing through some bushes by him. We both flee in different directions. I find the gate and I'm finally free of this horrid place! Patty's waiting for me there, and we run home. We never look back.

Needless to say, we didn't play basketball. But I did learn some stuff about our little admirer. And that was more than I bargained for.

-Liz

* * *

><p><strong>Responses:<strong>

_**Devi Le's Mirror: **_**Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story. c:**

_**XxXPeaceReaperXxX: **_**There'll be more updates soon, since I literally have nothing to do right now. XD I'm not gonna upload them all at once, but I've already started the next chapter. And your wish is my desire, here we see Kid defending the Thompsons~ And it's alright, Liz is one of my favorites as well. **

**And I promise to keep Rags for a while longer. I'm kind of attached to him. I'm glad you liked the Kid/Liz, I knew you would XD People have been asking for a bit of fluff in this story, so I might as well start now.**

** Haha, it was good to write a chapter where I had a first-hand account of what it feels like to be in that kind of situation. It happened to me, a long time ago. My bus was hijacked by some high school kids. And thanks so much for caring, dear c:**

** I can't thank you enough for your support for this story!**

_**Little101: **_**Nope, Kid's a persistent fellow. He'll just keep on trying XD Thank you for the review!**

**(And don't forget about my challenge, guys! It's written at the top. c:)**

**~Sippi**


	14. Regret

**A/N: This story takes a turn for more serious. C'mon, you can't expect their lives to be all sugar and rainbows!**

**And sadly since no one guessed the name of the movie in the last chapter, I'll just tell you here. It's an awesome musical called **_**Repo! The Genetic Opera.**_** I'd recommend it to anyone who's a fan of gore, crudeness, rock opera, and maybe a bit of smut. **

**This chapter contains character death.**

* * *

><p>June 20<p>

I yelled at Maggie yesterday. She was at it again, doing drugs, and I really hate that. I do it sometimes, sure. But I expect that she's not as stupid as me. I don't want her to do it. I don't want her to be like me. So I yelled at her. She yelled back. It was the first time we ever had a fight. Patty and I left the house, and I angrily slammed the door behind me, knocking down her trashcan on my way home. Patty had been secretly giggling, but I couldn't yell at my baby sister.

We ranted over dinner. We ate at a pizza place since we were too lazy. Patty was overjoyed; it had been an eventful day. She thanked me, but I shrugged it off. It's my duty as her big sister to make her happy. I told her that when I was growing up, I had no big sister. Imagine that.

So we went to visit Maggie today. I felt bad since I yelled at her and we haven't been treating her very fairly lately, and I needed new gauze anyway. We tried to bring Rags, but he still can't move. He's still not walking. He's still not eating. He's not doing anything. All he does is whimper all day. He doesn't seem to be communicating with us anymore, but he's still alive. He doesn't react to Patty petting him. He doesn't react to me calling his name. It's like he's in a trance. I fear that every breath he takes will be his last.

We left Rags in the house. We don't like leaving too much anymore, because we want to be there with him when he dies. It's obvious that there's nothing we can do to help him at this point. He's going to die, and we can't stop it. But we can still be with him in his last hours. It's the least we can do. We owe him so much. We try not to talk about it, although I know that we both know he's going to die.

We walk slower than usual. I don't know why, but it feels like a lazy day. I just don't want to do anything, really. We've got food at the house and there's really not much else that we don't have, (trust me, if it exists, we've already stolen It.) so there's no point in mugging people right now. There's just no fun in doing it much anymore.

When we got to Maggie's house, the sun started to set. It was really nice out. It wasn't hot, because there was a nice breeze blowing all day. There were no clouds in the sky and the city was unusually quiet. But it was nice, and peaceful. It's hardly ever like this anymore.

We knock on her door, but no one is there. We wait for ten minutes, but we assume she's not home or doesn't want to talk to us. I wouldn't blame her if it were the latter, honestly. Since I know where she hides the spare key, I decide to try it, since she has some explaining to do if she's just not talking to us. But the key's not there. I try the knob, and it's locked. I look at Patty, and she's willing me to kick the door down. I decide to.

Leaning on the rail in back of me, I kick forward and knock the door right off its hinges. It feels good, actually. I guess my life's been lacking action recently. The lights are off, so I guess that she really isn't home. But just to make sure, Patty and I step inside. I flip the light switch, and find things scattered all over her floor. Papers, food, furniture, glass. There's no blood, so I'm not too worried. Maybe Maggie just had a tantrum or something.

"…Mag? You here?" I yell. Patty looks at the papers scattered around. She picks up a few and reads them. "Look, if you are, then I'm sorry about yesterday. Can we just forget all about it?' I ask to no one. Patty gasps, and I look over at her. She holds something up for me to see. It's a letter. I've taped it in this book.

_(6/19/08)_

_Dear Liz and Patty,_

_I know if you're reading this right now, then you're probably wondering where I am. It may be a month after I've written this, it may be tomorrow. (Or today, rather.) _

_Look, you two are awesome friends. I wouldn't be alive without you two today. Literally. But yesterday, everything changed. I'm sorry I smoke pot. I'm sorry I can't control it. It's just something that feels right, something that calms me down. I've tried to stop, believe me. But I can't. And I hate it that you're disappointed in me._

_I don't think our friendship can be repaired at this point. It's obvious that I'm a pothead that can't stop and you're annoyed with me, always have been. You don't need to lie to me anymore._

_So I've decided that I want to die with happy memories of your friendship rather than create worse ones or taint the ones that already exist with a grudge. _

_I'm going to run the train. I'm not gonna make it, but that's the point. I don't want to live any longer if it's not going to be with you. You two are my best friends. _

_Before you go out to see if I was telling the truth or not, I want you to take whatever you want or need from my house. You need it more than I do._

_I'll save a spot for you up in Heaven, 'kay?_

_Your best friend,_

_Maggie._

I grab Patty's hand and run. She picks up the door and places it back so that no one will go in, and I'm running faster than I ever had.

When we get to the train station, it's too late.

Cop cars and ambulances everywhere. I see them take a covered stretcher onto the truck. It's undoubtedly Maggie. I've lost. She did it. She actually did it. She's killed herself.

Patty has to guide me back to Maggie's house. She takes it easy. She takes food and essentials like blankets and pillows in bags Maggie left out for us.

I was wrong. I was so wrong about Maggie, about what I said about her in the other entry. She's not annoying. She's not stupid. I hate myself for writing that about her. I want to rip those entries out and burn them without second thought. But I'll keep them for the sake of having another memory of her.

I take the letter home with me and tape it in here. It's probably her last piece of writing.

Rags is still just lying there, and Patty puts blankets over him. I go to my room. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now. Not even Patty.

Maggie,

I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, sorry.

You didn't have to do this to yourself. I'm such an idiot. I'm so stupid. Ugh.

This didn't have to be how it ended. This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

I regret yelling, okay?

I regret everything I said about you.

I regret not being able to say I was sorry.

But what I regret most is not being able to say goodbye.

-Liz


	15. Making the Best of it

**A/N: For the sake of having an entry like this, I made up a birthdate and height. (I've only made them these heights because they are younger than they were in Soul Eater. They'll grow.)**

**Since I feel like I've been making Liz too nice recently, she's mean again in this one. I guess you can blame it on her need to take out her anger on someone. I think what I keep forgetting is that this is street Liz, not DWMA Liz. XD**

**And woah! I went back and read all the Maggie entries, and I actually felt really bad for killing her off. But trust me, it had to be done. I've been planning that ever since I made her. It's a push-factor for the Thompsons to leave Brooklyn. So are a few other things I'm planning.**

**Also! I hope you all know that I love reading your reviews, and I always do read them, but it's been taking too much time to reply to them recently, so I may reply in private messaging, but other than that, I don't think I'm going to leave responses at the bottom much anymore. Maybe once in a while, but yeah.**

* * *

><p>June 29<p>

Surprise. It's my birthday. And I guess it's not as bad as I expected it to be, but still, it's one of the worst I've ever had, due to, you know, what happened a couple of days ago.

Patty's been upset recently, and so have I. That whole Maggie thing really shook us up. And Rags being the way he is, it's not helping much.

But I can tell that Patty tried to act happier for me today. I'm grateful, but she really didn't have to. She woke me up today and told me that she had breakfast. It turned out that she robbed Dunkin' Donuts earlier and got me a chocolate donut, hash browns, and coffee. I haven't really had the appetite to eat anything recently, so it was good to have some food in my system.

And for the main event of the day: mugging. That's right; we're back to our old ways. The whole thing with Maggie makes me want to take it out on random people, and steal their stuff! What better way to spend a birthday?

I wasn't too worried about leaving Rags since he's good on his own, and we won't be gone very long. So Patty and I step onto the streets and look for stupid people.

It goes great, actually! We managed to snag an iPhone, a wallet with $300 in it, and we even beat the crap out of this prissy bitch who threatened to call her mommy. I mean, c'mon, can you blame me? I think she got what she deserved.

God, I hate rich kids.

I'm trying to cheer myself up by writing it all out like this, but I hope you all know that I'm really not this happy. I'm still really upset. But life goes on, and I don't wanna sit around crying forever. Besides, I don't even cry, nuh-uh. I'm Liz Thompson. Now 15 years old, and ready to kick some ass.

By the way, if you're wondering about my arm, it's in a light bandage now. Still not very good, but it's definitely better.

Patty stopped to look in the display window from a store. It was a hat shop, and there was a white cowboy hat with blue stitching on display that she was oogling at. She really likes cowboys; she thinks they're badass because of all the stories I used to tell her as a kid. The ones about Billy the Kid and that guy named Thompson who shot at stuff, those were her favorite. I used to tell her the stories about Billy the Kid I heard kids telling others in school. I actually think Cowboys are pretty cool, too.

So she pointed at the hats in the display window, her eyes sparkling. She's giving me that look that I can't refuse.

Okay, here's the thing. I'm a tough person. I don't give in to anyone, and I can say no without a problem. But when Patty gives me that look- the one where her eyes are wide and sparkling, her lips are curved into a pout, her hands are clasped together, knees slightly bent, and staring into my soul- I can't refuse. I also think that Patty can cry on demand. Yeah, Patty's the only one who can make me give in. No one can beat her, no one.

So I grab her hand and walk into the store. The first question I always ask myself after I decided that I want something is: "Am I going to steal this or take the easy way out and buy it?"

It's almost always steal. Life's more fun that way, y'know?

So, Patty looks at the hat. She tries it on and it fits perfectly. There's a whole bin of them in a box right near it. We're about to go and steal it when some guy grabs it off her head and holds her back. They're screaming: "It's the Thompsons! Don't let them get away!" I break out of my guy's grasp and kick Patty's guy in the balls, and we're running off out of the store. I drop the wallet from before on the way out, because it flies out of my pocket. God damn it.

When there aren't any guys following us anymore, we stop to rest near an alley. Patty mopes about not getting her hat, but I promise her that I'm gonna get it for her if it's the last thing I do. She smiles and kicks down some trash cans when I see a poster on a street lamp. Ripping it off, I notice that the two people in the photo look really familiar.

That's when I realize: It's us! Someone snapped a photo of us running across the street that one day in the graveyard. You can even see the mob and the kid in the background. I taped it in this book, so you can read the caption.

_WANTED: Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson_

_Known thieves and thugs. _

_Elizabeth: Female, Long, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, about 5'5", looks about 15 years old._

_Patricia: Female, Short, light blonde hair, blue eyes, about 5'1", looks about 12 years old._

_$4,000 REWARD FOR THE CAPTURE OF THESE INDIVIDUALS. IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION PLEASE DIAL YOUR OPERATOR. THEY WILL DIRECT YOUR CALL FROM THERE._

Holy shit! A $4,000 dollar reward for us? Something tells me that we'd better lay low for the time being. "Pat," I call, and she turns. "We gotta go!" I say, and she nods, following me toward home. I show her the poster and tell her to rip any down if she sees others. We find about four more by the time we get home.

Patty plays with Rags for a little bit, who doesn't move, and I smoke. Patty says a little while later that she wants to go and see something outside, and I shrug and let her go. I just sit there and stare at Rags for maybe half an hour, and my cigarette is reduced to a tiny stub. I can't even smoke it anymore. So I resort to taking out my lighter and flicking it on and off, bored.

Patty comes back a little while later, with a box. I asked her what it is, but she told me that it was a surprise and can she borrow my lighter? I gave it to her, and she takes it into another room. I'm curious as to what she's up to, but I don't go and peek. She'd be mad at me.

She comes back into the room I'm in with a cake. There's a single candle on it, and it's lit. It's dark in our place, because we don't have lights, and it's like a torch, it's that bright. "Happy birthday, Sis!" She tells me, putting the cake on the floor in front of me and giving me a tight hug, nearly knocking me over. At least she didn't sing Happy Birthday to me. "How'd you get this, Patty?" I ask, and she giggles. "I threw a phone inside of Carvel's with the alarm going off, you know, one of the ones we stole from Brian's friends a couple of months ago, and everyone thought it was a bomb and ran out. I snagged this and some candles. And I just lit it now. It's the least I can do to say thanks for everything you've given me. Make a wish, 'cause the candle's burning out." She tells me, and I nod, turning to the cake.

I think of a wish really quickly, since it's not hard to do. I wish that we can leave Brooklyn, live a better life. I wish that someone comes to save us and pull us out of this shithole. Blowing out the candle, she takes it out and hands me a knife. I cut her a piece, me a piece, and Rags a piece. He doesn't eat his, he just stares at it. He licks the side, but that's it. We cut the part he touched off and split it. I have to admit, it's nice. I've never really celebrated my birthday before. I've never had a birthday party or even a cake, and I've never really cared much about it. I always get cake for Patty on her birthday though, since, y'know, it's my job as her older sister to make her happy. But it's nice to be pampered for once. We go to bed with stomachs full of cake, and I write in here before I got to bed in a few minutes.

Today was nice, but it doesn't stop the aching feeling in my heart.

-Liz

* * *

><p><strong>You see the blue button down there? Press it. Magical things happen when you do.<strong>


	16. I Don't Want to Live Like This Anymore

**A/N: I cannot stop writing this story. Jeez. **

**Guys, promise not to yell at me. But this is an angsty chapter. I promise it will get better from here on out, so just bear with me here. It's important that this happens. Trust me, okay?**

**More character death in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>July 17<p>

There was a fire at our house a few days ago.

It was the middle of the night, and I was sleeping, you know, the usual. It seemed like a pretty normal night, and I had fallen asleep with this book on my stomach because I was reading over a few of my older entries. But Rags had started barking, something he hasn't done in weeks, months even. Curious, I put the book down and left my room. I heard Rags, but he was pretty quiet. I don't think Patty heard him. She's a pretty heavy sleeper. I go into the hall. And what do I see?

Flames. They're growing bigger. There's gasoline on the floor, and I know that this wasn't an accident. Someone wants us dead.

My first instinct is to run and get Patty. So I do. She's asleep when I get to her room. I shake her violently.

"Patty, Patty, Patty, wake up, we need to go, NOW." I say, and she opens her eyes, still half-asleep. Not wanting to wait anymore, I scoop her up and carry her.

I run to my room, where the only window in our house is. I pry it open, damaging my arm in the process, and look out. We live on the second floor of an abandoned apartment building, and there just so happens to be a hole on the ground underneath where my window is. I contemplate my choices. Sit here and end it all, or risk my life by jumping out.

I quickly grab a few things. Necessities. This book, a coat, and a stash of crackers I had under a floorboard. I look out my window and see firefighters coming. This is both good and bad, and it leaves me with some options.

If I stay and let the firefighters handle it, I won't have to risk my life. But we'd probably be arrested.

If I jump and escape jail, I'll risk my life.

Jumping is the better option.

So I hold Patty like I did four years ago, jumping from the window in our old house. I shut my eyes and throw myself through the window, breaking the glass.

I hit the ground hard. There's no snow to break my fall this time. Patty gets up and slaps me awake again. I can't move and I'm lying in a pool of my own blood. How familiar.

But a thought rushes through my head, masking me from the pain.

Rags.

I left him in there.

I panic. I stand, limping. I don't care if my back is broken, I don't care if I'm going to die. All I know is that if I let Rags die, I'll never forgive myself. Patty follows me, slightly limping. She's holding my arm. I don't bother looking down at it, I already know; I've re-broken my bones.

"RAGS!" I scream, hoping in vain that he'll hear me and run outside. No dog. "_**RAGS!**_" I try again, louder. It's the loudest I've ever screamed in my life. "Rags! Rags! Please, come out! Fire isn't good! RAGS!" Patty yells.

Still, no dog. I shake Patty off, who's hysterical crying, and approach the flames. I know it's stupid, but I need to save Rags. If I don't, who will?

But something stops me. I turn to hear crying. It's not Patty, Patty doesn't sound like some douche who is just hitting puberty. But to my surprise, it's Brian.

Brian.

He's crying near my doorstep. He's in the corner, huddled up in a ball. Patty comes limping over, and Brian turns towards us.

"It was me. I did it. I was paid by Al Capone to set your house on fire. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so sorry, Liz. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He sobs, and I hold my hand out for Patty to transform. I knew I should've killed him a long time ago. I was too weak. But now, I don't give a damn. I need my vengeance.

Patty transforms. I point her at Brian.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it. You were gonna die either way, you know that? Why not die a hero who didn't want to ruin two girls' lives rather than die a weakling who did? You sicken me." I ask, and without an answer, I shoot. Brian's crying stops. I don't look down, and I hold Patty. I need to have her close to me. I look into our house again. The flames are dying down, and it's started to rain. It's gentle. The firefighters are still in there.

They're done within two hours.

We stay in a hole under the house. Patty and I nibble on cracker, and Patty throws up. She's sick from the smoke in her lungs. I rewrap my arm in slightly burned gauze, and I wrap my back in the coat I brought along. We stay there for two days, until nobody is there in the house. And we go into the house, and look around.

Ashes and Dust. Charred steps that hardly hold up my weight. All that I ever knew is gone.

Burned and destroyed in a pile of ashes.

I see everything. The raggedy couch we had, burned into a pile of ash, the floors with a gaping hole, our old stove, my bed.

And dare I say it?

Rag's bed.

He's not here. But I know he's dead. He's gone. He's not coming back. They probably took his body like they took Brian's body. But I kind of wish they left him here. Because well, this was Rags' home, the place where he was happiest. It's where we took him in and cared for him. It's where we wanted him to die. We wanted to be with him in his aching hour, but because of my stupidity, he's gone. And we'll never see him again.

It's my fault.

It's all my goddamn fault.

Patty and I sit there and cry. I admit it. I cried. It felt nice, actually. The tears washed away the soot and blood on my cheeks. We cry and cry until we can't cry another minute. Then, we leave.

On our way out, there's a box outside of our door, on our doorstep. It's wrapped perfectly, and I open it.

What's in it? Two bottles of pain relief pills, pillows, a blanket, water in three bottles, $100, and food. I look around for anyone who may give a clue as to who left it for us, but no one's around. We take our present to our new little den and eat. Patty nearly throws up, but manages to hold it in. We don't speak to each other. We haven't spoken in days. I know that if we do speak, the only thing we will speak about is Rags. And I don't want to speak about Rags.

But we sleep in peace that night. I don't know why, but I feel comfort in knowing that someone out there cares for us. Someone is helping us. They're protecting us.

I need to pay back this person.

And the next day? There's another present waiting for us. Water and food.

Today, I found the strength to write. We also pickpocketed. Not much, but still. It's something.

Patty's miserable. She doesn't even try to hide it. I honestly can't blame her, not the slightest bit. She has every right to be miserable.

I don't want to live like this anymore.

You know what?

I find myself wishing more and more that the kid comes back.

Maybe then we'd have a chance at living.

-Liz


	17. Kid

**A/N: Alright! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! c:**

**Once again, I'd like to thank all of you who've reviewed this story so far. I love you all :D**

* * *

><p>August 8, 2008<p>

(8/8/08)

Hi.

Been a while, hasn't it?

Patty and I have been… busy. Yeah. Busy.

And before you read this, please take note that I'm writing this very, very late at night in a dark hotel room, while Patty is snoring extremely loudly in my ears. So don't mind me if my handwriting sucks or if I start scribbling on the page or yadda yadda yadda. On with the story, this is important.

Well, to tell the truth, over the past few weeks, our lives have been complete and utter hell. With the grief of losing our home, Maggie, and Rags, I've been depressed, Patty's miserable, we've hardly been moving and feeling up to doing anything, and to top it all off, we've been being tracked down by both the police and the mob. It's pretty stressful stuff.

So after we received our daily present (we've been getting one every day. We still didn't find out who was sending them.) We decide that we need to change our position. Because I think living in a hole under our old home is a pretty predictable move, and besides, it was getting a bit stuffy down there anyways. Also, we were pretty dirty. So yeah, on with the story. We took our stuff and prepared to leave our home. Saying a fond farewell to our runaway home, waving it goodbye, we turn and walk away. I was actually a bit reluctant to leave. That place was the one place in my whole life that I could freely say was a _home, _not a house. There's a difference.

When it comes to home and family, we never keep either as close as we should. Who ever stops to think that this time could be the last?

I guess it just goes to show that you don't know how good you have it until it's gone. And when you finally realize that you want it or need it most, it's too late to get it back. It's gone forever, blown away with the wind.

We walked and walked all day. We hardly have any money left, but we managed to but a hotdog off a street vender and we split it. I wasn't really in the mood for food, since I've been feeling sick as of late, so I took a bite of mine and handed the rest to Patty. At least she ate her fill. We stop in an alley to take a break and to discuss where we should go. We haven't really thought about it; we just decided that we had to leave. It was the best choice.

I take a sip of bottled water that was in our present this morning. It feels good going down my throat. I haven't talked much since the day of the fire. Patty and I don't have anything to talk about. Which is odd for Patty, since she used to always be full of laughter and conversation. I wish _that_ Patty would come back, because I need her most right now. Patty occasionally tries to make a joke or lighten me up, and I appreciate her gesture, but even I can tell that she's just as miserable as I am. And like I said in my last entry, I don't blame her at all.

"Where do you think we should go, sis?" Patty asks me, putting the metal lid on a trash can and sitting down on it, swinging her legs weakly. I sigh. I rub my forehead and take a breath before answering. It's that hard to speak, because I just feel so sick to my stomach. "I dunno, Patty. Maybe we should try another abandoned building. God knows that there's too many in Brooklyn. Maybe we can find a nice old abandoned apartment like our old one, and we can go back to living life the way we used to. Just you and me." I say, my voice cracking from disuse. I try to sound cheerful to lighten her mood, and I hope that it works. It seems to have, because she breaks out into a huge grin. But I can't tell if she's just smiling to make me feel better or if it's sincere. It seems that our relationship as of late is just trying to make believe that we're happy, and to tell the truth, I hate it. Me, as the older sister, trying to give the younger sister confidence, and Patty, as the younger sister, trying to show that she trusts and loves me. But I think we both know that we're probably the most miserable people in Brooklyn right now.

"Alrighty sis, whatever you say." She says, quietly humming to herself. She looks at a torn map of Brooklyn she found, and doodles on it with an old pen that was thrown in here. When she's done and I feel slightly better, we continue to make our way to find a temporary home. I'm hurting everywhere. My back feels like it will break with the slightest movement, and my arm is swollen. I'm also limping and I just want to lie down and sleep. It's easy to see that I'm not in the best shape right now. But at least Patty is. That's all I really care about right now. Seeing her safe and unharmed is all that really keeps me going nowadays. Truth be told, it's all I live for. It's all I really need.

It starts to get late, and the sun is setting, making the sky pink. I sigh. Picking up the pace a bit, Patty and I try to find a nice place to settle down for the evening. We stumble across and old warehouse when I feel like I can't go any further and we peek inside. It doesn't look like anyone's been in this old place for years, which is good, so Patty and I put our very little belongings down and lie down next to each other. Patty plays with my hair as I drift off to sleep.

But I don't go to sleep. You wanna know why? Because at that moment, about fifty million guys are surrounding us. I'm exaggerating, of course, but that's how many people it looked like to me. Patty and I stand, me stepping in front of Patty, and we then see just who these guys are. It's then that I realize that it's the mob. How can I forget their ridiculous uniforms?

Patty grips my arm and whispers: "You can't fight them. You're too weak right now." And I hold her shoulder, telling her not to worry. I glare at the guys in front of me, and Patty stuffs her hands into her pockets, trying to look intimidating. I doubt it's having any effect, though, honestly.

"What's the problem, fellas?" I say, instantly reminded of that one day back in the café. Only this time, I'm a lot weaker and there's way too many more guys here. We also don't have Rags. They all have guns pointed directly at us. "You've been alive for way too long, Thompsons," One sneers. "You were 'sposed to burst into flames. Why is it you twos won't just die already?" Another says, and I realize that what Patty said was true; I can't fight these guys. The next best idea is to let Patty wield me, but I'm not too sure about that choice, it's pretty risky. I decide to stall for a bit longer.

"Because we're smart. Unlike all of you put together. Even then you couldn't compare." I say, smirking. I realize that time is precious. A few of them yell in protest. I turn to Patty, and catching her eye, she smiles. Just like old times.

I transform. Patty holds me up and has her finger on the trigger; just about to pull it down and claim our first victim-

But she doesn't have to.

Wanna know why?

Just then, a shadow comes from behind us. It's going at full speed, and what it does is shocking. It kicks the person directly in front of us, then the next and the one after him, and it's beating them all up so badly that they're forming a huge pile of unconscious bodies. One by one all the members go down. Bullets missing, hitting the ceiling, and there's this dark figure just beating the crap outta all of them.

Patty lets go of me and I transform back into a human. I stand in front of Patty. But the dark figure turns and that's when I see it.

Three white stripes.

I can't believe we've been rescued by this kid again! He's standing at the top of the bodies, smiling. But it doesn't look like a smirk or an evil grin. It looks like a true and sincere smile. It's the first I've seen in a while.

But oh my God, so many questions.

"My name is Death the Kid." He says, and he puts a hand in his coat pocket. Just a side note, I can't believe he's wearing that although it's August. "I am Lord Death's son. I'm sorry I didn't get to say that earlier. I was originally sent here on a mission. I do not have weapons at the moment. But you two are perfect. That's why I've been giving you presents and helping you out in your time of need." He says, and I can only find myself with my mouth wide open, just like one of those cartoons.

Death the Kid holds out a hand, as if he wants me to take it. Patty is dead silent behind me. I guess we're both waiting for him to say more.

"Look, I know we hardly know each other. Quite frankly, I don't even know your names. Which by the way, may I ask what they are?" He asks, and I take a big gulp of saliva. "L- Liz. Liz and P- Patty Thompson." I say. I think I'm afraid of this kid after seeing what he's capable of. But some weird part of me finds myself trusting him. I have no idea why. I guess he just seems like a trustworthy person. He smiles again. "Well then, Liz and Patty. I think you two would make very suitable weapons for me. I'd be glad to take you into my care. As long as you promise to be my partners. Would you like a few moments to discuss?" He asks, and I nod, grabbing Patty's shoulder. "Yeah, uh, that'd be great." I say in a rushed tone, and bring her a few feet back so that we can talk in private.

"Well, Patty? This is a choice that affects the rest of our lives. What do you think?" I ask her, and she scratches her head before replying. "I think… I think we should go with him. He helped us, and I trust him." She says, and I nod. Although she can be pretty simpleminded, I have to agree with her reasoning. I'm willing to live with someone who's saved our lives countless times, just to be his weapons. To me, it seems like a small price to pay in order to have someone care for and protect us.

"Are… Are you sure, Patty? Once we do this, I don't think we can come back." I say, and she nods. I smile; and it's the first real one I've smiled in a long, long time. It almost hurts. But I keep smiling any way.

I turn back toward Death the Kid. (His name is such a mouthful. That's definitely something I'll have to get used to.) I smirk. "Alright, Death the Kid, you're on. We'll be your weapons. If, that is, you promise to take us in. 'Ya know, care for us and shit." I say, and he nods. It doesn't seem like he's too fond of smiling, because He's got a monotone face on now. He walks up to me and shakes my hand. My bad hand, may I add. I cringe and he stops immediately. He takes a look at it again and says that he could get a professional take a look at it so they could heal it quickly. I agree, and he shakes Patty's hand as well. She's very enthusiastic and nearly knocks him to the ground with the force she's shaking his hand at.

Death the Kid says that it's too late to go to his home. He tells us that he lives in a mansion in Death City, Nevada, and that he'll take us there tomorrow. He also tells us to simply call him "Kid". I'm so excited, since we're finally leaving Brooklyn and going practically across the entire country. So he brings us to a nice hotel and we stay in a suite. He gets one room, and Patty and I share a bed in the next. Patty falls asleep almost instantly, but I really wanted to write all of this down since it's fresh in my head.

As I write this, for the first time in what feels like forever, I feel safe. I feel like someone actually cares. And to me, that's the best feeling in the world.

My mother didn't care. My father didn't care. The few friends we had didn't care. But Kid cares. I know he does.

-Liz


	18. This is Insane

**A/N: I realize that I made it seem like Liz cared for Kid in the last chapter, but let me assure you that she doesn't. She's just grateful to have a home.**

**Also, this was halted due to my vacation. Sorry about that. Most of it was written before I left, though.**

* * *

><p>August 10<p>

Wanna know something? This kid's turning out to be a lot more annoying and whiney than I originally thought. Turns out that he's obsessed with SYMMETRY. You know, the stupid "paint half of a butterfly on one side of the paper, fold it, press it down, and then it'll look the same on the other side" type of thing? I mean, c'mon, I can sorta get a perfection OCD type thing, but symmetry? Really? What have we gotten ourselves into?

So Kid woke us up bright and early at 8:00 yesterday morning. When I protested, he literally dragged me out of bed. Then he fixed the covers. Patty started laughing, and he ordered her out of the bed too. When she got out, not wanting to be DRAGGED out too, he fixed the covers on her side. I thought that was the maid's job!

When I asked him what he was buying us for breakfast, he corrected my grammar and answered with: "Absolutely nothing. We need to leave." I started to yell at him, saying that he should buy us something or we'll be more than glad to leave his sorry ass behind, he smirked and said that we wouldn't because we're that desperate. At this point I was ready to punch him. But instead, with a kick form Patty, reminding me that I should keep a cool head, (Or maybe she was just bored and kicking me. I dunno.) I huffed and pulled out a cigarette, reclining on the bed. When I lit it and took a long drag of it, blowing the smoke out, he said nothing, but cringed and stared at me disapprovingly. He pointed his finger at a sign that said "No Smoking", but I just laughed and continued. But right then, the hotel's smoke alarm went off and everyone was to be evacuated from the building. I quickly threw the cigarette out the window and followed Patty out the building. Kid followed at a slower pace. But when we were all out, Kid left the keys in the lobby, along with some cash, (I put it into my pocket on my way out, however. I bet he didn't notice. God, rich kids can be so gullible.)and we leave. He didn't have any bags with him, and Patty and I are carrying what little things we own.

"Hey, we could use a little help here!" I say to Kid, but he keeps walking ahead, watching us struggle. "No. If I carried your things, I'd be asymmetrical and I refuse to be seen like that. Good luck, girls." He says, and proceeds walking.

That's it.

I drop my things, one accidently landing on Patty's foot, and I grab little rich boy by the shirt collar. "Listen, buddy, we had a deal, okay? You'd take care of us; we'd be your weapons. So far, I don't see you taking very good care of us!" I yell in his face, but he just returns my glare. "I don't see you being a very good weapon either, Elizabeth. Also, your breath smells very bad. You should quit smoking." He says, calmly, and I let go, puffing. "It's Liz. And no." I say, and pick up my things. Patty's giggling. When we get to a somewhat clearer area, I grunt and ask Kid where the hell we're going anyway. He says that we'll need to decide what we absolutely need, and then we'll carry the rest on his little skateboard. I actually forgot about that thing. How could I?

Patty gives up some clothes, and I do, too. Of course, I hide this book in a shirt I kept. I bet that if he saw it, he'd make me give it up. But I can't It's the one place where I can rant and hate on everything. I also don't want to forget Maggie or Rags, who're mere memories preserved in here. If I give it up, I'll give them up, too. And that ain't happening.

So what we end up doing is this: Kid and Patty squeeze onto the skateboard, Patty's carrying our stuff. I turn into a weapon and Patty'll carry me, too. We do this for… maybe a few hours? Nevada's across the country.

So as we're preparing to leave, Patty and I finalize our decision. If we don't like it there, we'll take the Kid's money and get back to Brooklyn somehow. But we should give it a shot. I really don't want to live the way we did, and I think it's about time we spoiled ourselves.

You know what I want? Something fun for a change. I want some people to do the work for _me, _instead of poor little me working so hard for _them_.

Kid says we'll take a break or two on the way there, to eat and sleep, but other than that, it's a one way trip. I transform for Patty, and she puts everything in a little backpack she stole from a kid earlier. It was actually kind of funny. She leaves the zipper open a bit so I can breathe, and I hear Kid calling that name again (Turns out his Skateboard has a name. It's called Beelzebub. Hope I'm spelling that right.) And I feel us going up into the air.

Now, the next few hours consist of Patty giggling and pretending she's a bird, Kid yelling, and me wanting to desperately get out to stretch. So we're going to skip all that and go straight to the part where we finally get to Nevada, which is at about 3:00 in the morning. When we get there, it's definitely not what we expected.

Honestly, I expected there to be, well… (Don't laugh) Casinos everywhere. But, I guess that's just Vegas. Apparently, Death City is a lot different. For one thing, there's a giant building in the center that's impossible to miss, with a giant skull on it, like the one Kid has on his collar. I'm just assuming that it has something to do with the Grim Reaper, since Kid said he was his son. Maybe it's his office/headquarters? I dunno. Also, it's the city, then a giant desert. Yep, so escape won't be that easy. Guess we're stuck here. Patty's tried, so I'm stuck carrying her and all of our stuff, while Kid and I start walking to his place. It's pretty awkward, considering that all we've been doing since that morning was arguing. Also, Patty's sleeping, and I don't wanna wake her up. So we walk in silence.

It also turns out that Nevada's a lot hotter than New York. I guess that's kind of a no-brainer, but I really wasn't prepared for it to be _this_ hot here. I slip off my jacket and try to put my hair in a bun with no ponytail while carrying Patty and all our things. Needless to say, I couldn't do it. But hey, it was worth a try. Its frikkin' _hot._ Especially since it's August.

We reach a huge mansion that, of course, is perfectly symmetrical. Not a speck of asymmetry anywhere. Now the design of the house is a bit… striking. For starters, there's a big skull in the dead center of it, just like the one on the other building and on Kid's collar. Did I mention that the house is ginormous? Also, there are guillotines on each side of the lawn. I'm afraid to pass _by_ them.

After stepping into the house and being ordered to take off both my and Patty's shoes and line them up perfectly on the floor mat, I find that the house is symmetrical on the _inside,_ too! Oh brother. Kid directs me to Patty's makeshift room, which is a guestroom he's going to convert into her room, and my room is right across from hers. It looks exactly the same as hers.

When he left I grabbed my book and started writing. I'm not too sure if I'll be able to get used to living like this too quickly. People say that going from riches to rags is hard, but I think going from rags to riches can be hard, too.

-Liz


	19. Clothes and Cigarettes

**A/N: First and foremost, I need to apologize for such a late chapter. I've been busy beyond belief lately and it doesn't help that I'm writing many things at once. **

**Also, this chapter is a bit different from the rest. It not one of my favorites, so please try to enjoy as best you can.**

* * *

><p>August 15<p>

A few days ago, Kid decided to let us go shopping for "suitable attire," as he called it. We've been living in luxury and comfort for a few days, and after we felt better (Kid got one of the nurses to wrap up my arm real nice. I can't even feel the pain anymore.) We decided to head off.

Now, since Kid wanted to stay behind and clean up the tornado of a mess we made in the house, he gave us each a hundred bucks and told us to "spend it wisely." He also told us that he'd like change back. Yeah, okay. Like we're gonna give him his change back.

We walked around, looking for a mall or store of some sort, and we finally found it after 15 minutes of endless walking in Nevada heat. Ugh. I can still feel myself sweating.

Now since most of this is us boringly trying out clothes, me with suitable ones and Patty with downright strange ones, I'm going to write down some dialogue that happened between us. I think it'll be easy to distinguish which one of us is which.

"Sis, you think we'll find a hat in here like the one we saw in New York?"

"I dunno Patty, but it's possible. But do you really want that stupid cowboy hat after what they have in here? I mean, we've got a lot of cooler, better options here…"

"Nope! I want that hat. Didn't you swear you were gonna get it for me?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"No buts! C'mon, you can get one too! We'll be matching! That's what Kid would want!"

"Ick, why would I care what Kid would want? He doesn't have the right to control what we wear!"

"Yeah, but… I still want it."

"*Sigh* Okay Patty, I'll get you the stinkin' hat. If they have one like the other one, that is."

"Okay!"

(Later)

"SIS SIS SIS SIS SIS SIS!"

"WHAT, Patty? Quit yelling! We're in public!"

"They have, they have, they have the hats! The cool cowboy hats! They have 'em, they really, really do!~"

"Oh Patty, that's what you wanted? Alright, show me."

"Here! Right here! They have one that'll fit you, too!"

"You sure you want? Don't you think they look kinda ridiculous?"

"No! They're really cool!"

"Alright… Hey, there's some shirts over there. Take two hats and meet me over there. We'll try some on, kay?"

"Okay!~"

(Later again.)

"Patty, I don't think you were meant to wear another shirt beneath that. It's supposed to show your stomach.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Take off that shirt underneath. I think it'd look cute if it was by itself."

"Okay! You were right, sis! It does look better."

"See? I'm always right. Always. Come to think of it, that looks really good. I guess we can be matching. I'm gonna get one too."

"Yeah! That'd be really cool!"

(Later once again.)

"I don't like shorts, Patty. Especially not muffin shorts. I mean, look at 'em. They make your hips look weird."

"I like 'em!"

"Fine then, you get them. I'm not."

"SIIIIIIIIS."

"NO, Patty. I hate shorts. That's final. I'm getting jeans."

"Aww… Fine. Be mean."

"I'm not being mean, Patty. I just don't want shorts."

We came back to Kid's house later that afternoon with those cowboy hats, those little red shirts, shorts and jeans, underwear, bras, ties, some white jackets, and some other various things. Kid wasn't that happy to see that we had no change for him, but of course he didn't complain. What he was happy about was that most of our outfit matched and begged us to make it our regular outfit. I shrugged and said yeah, to which he silently cheered.

Patty went to take a shower a few minutes ago, and I'm going to smoke for a while.

-Liz

* * *

><p>EDIT: Kid saw me smoking on his front steps. He brought me an ashtray and he said he doesn't like the idea of me smoking.<p>

To be honest, it disgusts me also.

He sat down next to me and he asked if I would consider stopping. He said he'd be proud if I would. But I said no way, no how. Smoking's the only thing that keeps me calm. It's just nice to go out and release your worries into a big cloud of gray smoke.

He gave me a look of disapproval, asked me to sit directly in the middle of the step, and walked back inside.

As soon as he did, I looked down at my cigarette.

I flicked it and watched the ashes tumble down Kid's steps.

If I keep smoking, that's how my life will be. It'll be health problems to no end, emotional worries, etc, etc…

Maybe I should consider stopping.

I blew out my last puff of gray smoke, crushed my cigarette, and walked back inside.

-Liz


	20. Connecting the Dots

**A/N: ohmygosh. Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter! oAo**

* * *

><p>August 19<p>

I decided that I want to quit smoking.

I've listed off a few reasons:

1) Obviously, it's not good for my lungs, my heart, teeth, breath, etc. etc.

2) I'm probably way too young to handle it.

3) Kid's complaining is getting really annoying.

4) I don't want Patty to think it's okay, because it's not.

So I'm going to make a solemn vow from this point onwards:

_I, Elizabeth Thompson, hereby swear that I will never pick up another cigarette._

I told Patty and she was pretty supportive. She told Kid and she told me he said he was "quite pleased". Oh jeez. Can't this kid learn to speak like a modern human? We don't live in the 19th century.

Or rather, the 18th century.

With an 8.

Geez.

His OCD is starting to get really irritating. Well, not starting. It's been irritating from day one.

He dictates what we wear, how we wear it, what we eat, where we walk, what we do, when we wake up, when we go to bed, so on and so forth.

My God! Please, give it a rest you whiney little brat. I think we're doing you a pretty big favor by being your weapon partners, so cut us some slack!

Speaking of weapon partners, we did a little bit of training the other day. It was a bit weird, seeing as Patty and I usually wield each other and now this person who's as close to a stranger to us is going to be shooting us. It took a little getting used to because he was really picky about the exact time we transformed, where we stood when we did it, and how he held us.

He does this weird thing where he holds us upside down and pulls the triggers with his pinkies. I tried to explain that that's not how you shoot a gun, but he wouldn't take it. He refuses to hold us the right way. He thinks it makes him more symmetrical, but I'm not seeing it.

We did some target practice and tested how many bullets he could shoot in a minute. He got 88, because he didn't want to go any more than that.

But do you want to know what the weirdest part about the whole thing was?

When he held us, I felt more connected to him than I did when Patty was holding me. I dunno why, but even though he's not holding us the right way and he's never used a gun before, I get the feeling that he just knows what he's doing. It's really, really strange.

I think he said something about our souls having to match up or something, but to be honest I wasn't really paying much attention to his long-ass speech. Soul resonance maybe? I'd ask him, but then he'd give me a lecture about how I need to pay more attention if we're going to be partners and blah blah blah.

Oh, give it a rest.

Kid also mentioned that he'd like to take us to meet his father, Lord Death. I'm going to admit that I'm a bit nervous; but come on, who wouldn't be? But Kid assured us that his father is understanding and generally respectable. He also mentioned that he's a bit strange in the head, but I'm not too sure what he means by that. Hopefully not anything bad.

We're probably going in a few days to see him at the Academy (wherever and whatever that is) because he apparently can't leave it. Kid didn't say why. I don't think he knows himself, actually.

Anyway, I threw out the last of my cigarettes a few minutes ago. I'm gonna keep a small note each day how it goes and how I feel. I think that if I can get past three full days without a single cigarette, I can quit for sure. I mean, how hard can it be?

Kid just made a loud scream in the hall.

I checked and found out that he was distressed because there was a picture frame tilted slightly to the left. I think it was from when Patty and I were raging through the halls after him because he was comparing our boob sizes. (I can't help it that I'm flatter than my little sister!) Patty ran into it and he didn't notice it until just now.

Both Patty and I looked at each other quickly and burst out laughing at the huge fit he was making. I'll admit that even though his ranting and rambling about symmetry can get annoying more than most of the time, it does get a good laugh out of me occasionally.

I don't know why, but something was just so funny that we both started literally rolling on the floor laughing.

We've never actually had that much fun before, when we were living in New York. We thought we were, but this was a lot funner. It was… nice.

I think we died and we're in Heaven now.

Has this Grim Reaper killed us?

-Liz

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter was almost 888 words!<strong>

**If you liked this chapter, be sure to leave a review in the little box down there! I'd also appreciate it if you'd follow this story and checked out my other ones as well. It'd mean a whole awful lot to me!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	21. No More

**A/N: Woo! This story has reached 102 reviews! Thank you so much everyone, you have no idea how much it means to me.**

* * *

><p>August 20<p>

I taped in my last box of cigarettes here in this book. I want to keep it to serve as a reminder of how I used to live, so that in a few years, when I look through this book, I'll be able to see what a long way I've made from our lowly street days.

By the way! Future me, if you're looking at this, you'll remember that you hid an emergency $50 under your mattress. Just in case. Thanks!

So, first day of no smoking. This is how it went down:

I quit smoking about 24 hours ago, at 5:32 pm. Here's to over 24 hours without a cigarette!

Today I had to force myself to not reach into my pocket to grab a smoke. I've been drinking a lot of water to try and take my mind off of it. I've also been chewing gum, chewing on straws, chewing on pens, my nails, and eating lots of food. Kid even made me a cup of "symmetrical" tea with lots of sugar and milk to help me relax a bit. It actually worked! And better than cigarettes ever did, at that. I feel completely at ease right now. I guess I should thank him, but that would make him think that I like him, which I don't.

Patty got me some of those sugar sticks that look like cigarettes for me, and I thought they were real cigarettes for a second. I was about to freak out because I saw she had a pack of those. But they're actually very tasty. I've been sucking on a lot of those.

I don't regret a single minute of not smoking so far.

That's about it for my cigarette diary today, but luckily I have some more news.

We did some more weapons training today and Kid got a better hold on us. He's able to shoot 18 bullets in 8 seconds now. He still refuses to hold us the right way, but I can't say I mind too much. Honestly, I think it looks pretty cool.

We're meeting his father soon. I can only imagine what he'll think of us. What if we don't make a good impression? What if he judges us because of our past? What will he do to us then? Slay us on the spot? Would that be the reason Kid took us in in the first place? To have us killed at the hands of the grim reaper? Are we _that _gullible and desperate?

No, that wouldn't happen. I'm thinking too much about this. I'm sure Mr. Lord Death is a nice guy.

Kid also told us that after we get used to being partners, we'll be able to go on our first mission together. We'll eat the souls of Kishin eggs.

We were also given a basic lesson of what our jobs are.

Our job is to be the weapons of Death the Kid, who will use us to defeat Kishin, evil beings that eat the souls of innocent humans. Apparently, if you eat a lot of innocent human souls, you turn into a monster and your soul is impure. We eat the souls of Kishin eggs, and collect them in our magazines. We won't turn into Kishin, because we aren't eating innocent souls. Kid told us that if a weapon eats 99 Kishin egg souls and the soul of 1 witch, someone who's magical and apparently all part of one big cult or something, they'll turn into a Death Scythe. A weapon of Lord Death himself. That's pretty neat! But he also told us that the Witch's soul is the most difficult and tedious to get. If you mess up getting it, then you have to do your soul collecting all over again. Sounds pretty harsh! I'm glad I'm not the meister and I don't have to be the one to deal with all of this.

Kid also told us about a whole bunch of other weapons. There's scythes, hammers, spears, lanterns, swords, katanas, so on and so forth. I still think we're the coolest kind.

And he explained that the Academy is an organization made by Lord Death himself that trains kids to be able to fight kishin. It's called Death Weapons and Meisters Academy, or the DWMA for short. Kid doesn't go there and we were told that we aren't going to be attending since we have to stay with him.

Most kids would be cheering if they didn't have to go to school, but I dunno. In a way, I do want to get an education. I want to learn new things. I want to make friends. I want to sit at a table for hours at a time doing homework. I want to feel safe within its walls. I even want to be able to complain about it like every other normal kid my age is able to do.

Is that weird?

I don't know. But I'm really tired because Patty and I were running around all day. I think I'm gonna take a nap. It's going to feel great going to sleep and being able to breathe properly.

-Liz


	22. Servants of Death

August 21

Day 2! This is how it went down.

So, 48 hours without a cigarette! I thought I was going to be insane by this point. But luckily, I'm still feeling okay.

Okay.

To tell the truth, quitting is a lot harder than I thought it would be. For instance, I keep wanting to reach into my back pocket to grab a smoke and I realize that there's nothing there. I actually have been getting very disappointed every time I realized that all my cigarettes are gone. I sometimes want to grab one from anywhere, be it the garbage or from someone else's mouth. It sort of tortures me when I look out the window and someone is walking by, puffing on a stick. I shut the blinds and get one of the candy suckers. They've been helping quite a bit. I also now keep a stash of straws in my room for me to chew on since I have to have something cylindrical in my mouth.

But otherwise, I haven't smoked at all today, and I'm very proud because of that. I can tell that Patty and Kid are, too.

In other news, we're going to see Lord Death later this evening. Kid took us shopping for dresses earlier and we of course had to find two matching ones because Kid is a little brat like that. But I can't say I'm too mad, because we look really nice (as always) and our dresses were pretty darn cheap. I guess they give discounts to grim reapers and their weapons. Quite a privilege.

But I've basically been worrying my head off all day, pacing, chewing straws, and tugging at my hair. Yes, I actually do that. But all Patty could do was sit on my bed and watch me, because once I get like this there's no way someone can get me out of it. Kid was out for a while, because he said he had to have a little personal meeting with his father before we do.

Maybe he's arranging our death plans! I wonder if it will be a surprise. Like, we open the door and walk in and next thing we know, we're dead because Lord Death was waiting above the door and he sliced our heads off so Kid can place them symmetrically on his mantle place and our heads will just be sitting symmetrically on his mantle so he can stare at our heads while he calmly sips his cup of symmetrical tea, bringing the entire world to see our dismembered heads. "Look how I suckered these two stupid Brooklyn girls into placing their heads on my mantle!" He'd say, and they'd all laugh in their rich people outfits, laughing at the two girls who found faith in this boy.

…Did I seriously just write that? Wow. I need to get over this. No one is arranging our deaths!

Ugh, I just want to take a nap and make all the stress go away, but we have to leave in about an hour so if I do my hair and makeup will get all messed up and I spent like, two hours on all of that. Not including Patty's, which probably took another two hours. And undoubtedly, she'd want to go along and take a nap right here with me. So my best bet is to sit here and worry.

I will definitely update on what happened at our meeting. That is assuming that we aren't assassinated, of course.

-Liz

* * *

><p><span>EDIT:<span> Well, we weren't assassinated! That takes a load of stress off of me. I actually had a pretty nice time. It's true what they say; Lord Death, despite his title, is a very goofy guy.

So as we walked through the streets of Death City when the sun was just beginning to set, Kid was telling us how we should make sure to be respectful. He also told us that though his father may seem strange, that does not mean he deserves any less respect. Now I didn't know what this meant at first, so I asked him. He just replied with a "You'll see." And ugh, I hate that phrase because I hate surprises.

Anyway, We made it to the huge building in the center of town with what looked like a bazillion steps leading up to it. So this was the legendary DWMA. From the looks of it, I'm sort of glad we don't attend. Patty dashed up all of the steps, while Kid and I stayed behind because I didn't want to mess up my dress, hair or makeup, and I also didn't want to look like a fool.

So when we got to the top, we found Patty sitting at the top step, her dress dirty and her hair all messed up. I sighed, bending down to her level to see if I could smooth out her hair and get the dirt off of her brightly colored dress. Since it was sundown, there were hardly any students here, but one girl did overhear me say something to Patty about making a good impression on Lord Death. Kid had gone ahead of us, making final preparations with his father, while he told Patty and me to stay outside and wait.

I ruffled Patty's hair, trying to get knots out of it. "Patty, if you keep messing yourself up, Lord Death isn't going to take us seriously." I said to her, and she giggled. I sighed. The girl exiting the Academy (she was probably studying in there or something) turned to face us, probably because we looked strange with our dresses and Patty's messed up hairdo.

"Oh, excuse me, but are you two going to see Lord Death?" She asked, and I turned to face her. She was about my height, with long black hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a brown dress with a nametag on it that read "weapon" and she looked awfully nice. I was really nervous about talking to her, because I'm hardly ever nice to strangers. She was going to be my first attempt at being nice to someone I haven't met yet.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Yes, we are. Kid- uh, I mean, our part- uh, meister is uh, going to talk to him privately right now." I said, stiff as a board. So far, so good, I guess. She smiled at me. "Oh, do you two attend the academy? Today is my first day. I already met someone who is willing to be my meister. I'm a weapon too. What type of weapon are you?" She asked, adjusting her name tag. I shuffled my feet. "We're, uh, we're guns. Pistols. And, no, we don't, uh, we don't attend. We aren't going to be, either." I say to her, and she looks disappointed. "Oh, that's a shame. Oh, my name i-"She starts to say, but at that moment Kid calls for us from the front of the building. I give him a sign to give us a second, but as the girl tries to say her name again, he yells at us again. I sigh, and turn to her. "Really sorry, but we have to go. Nice meeting you!" I say, running toward Kid. She looks disappointed, but waves to us. Ugh. I have really bad luck with getting people's names, I guess.

As the three of us walk through the empty halls of the school, I ask Kid why he wouldn't let us talk to that girl. "I find friendship to be quite useless. If anything, it is quite a disadvantage. Just think about it. If that girl became your friend, then you'd start hanging out a lot. Then your friendship would grow. You'd get to know each other very well, and before long, you don't know what you'd do without her. Then, one day, you're both going to die. And you will be heartbroken and not know what to do. All you'd be able to do is live out your pathetic existence without that friend and wish you could end it all. And with that, you're miserable. So miserable that you can't bear it anymore. And then-"I cut him off before he can say any more. "Oaky, I get it." I say, willing him to drop it. I bite my lip and loom down as I walk.

That talk reminded me way too much of Maggie.

We soon come to two large doors, and we enter.

The Death Room is, well… to say the least, not what I expected.

For one, it's bright blue with little puffy white clouds moving all around. There are also little gravestones everywhere.

The pathway to where I assumed Lord Death was is lined with columns of guillotines. All waiting to fall on us like dominos. At this point, I think I'm ready to hurl.

When we finally reach the end of that death trap, it's big and clear, and there's a pedestal with a huge mirror on it. And in front to it stands none other than Lord Death, the grim reaper. He's turned away from us, so all I can see of him is the back of his robe.

I feel like I'm gonna faint, but I somehow manage to take several shaky steps toward him. Kid stands in front of me and Patty at my side. Patty looks ecstatic and Kid is a bit embarrassed or nervous. "Father, we have arrived." He says in that professional like tone of his.

The grim reaper turns around, and as with the Death Room, he's not what imagined looking like either. He's got on a simple mask, just three spikes down on the bottom of it, two holes for his eyes and one hole for his nose.

Patty giggles, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and I just stare ahead. Kid bows, and Patty and I do soon after. Lord Death invites us up to his pedestal, and so we walk up. By this point I really think I'm gonna hurl.

Lord Death waves at us with enormous gloved hands. And as with everything else in this crazy place, his voice is not what I expected. For someone so well respected, and, well, the bringer of DEATH, one would not expect him to have a voice so silly. "Hello, Kid, hello girls! It's very nice to finally meet you two! Kid has told me quite an awful lot about you." He says, and I smile, releasing my hand from Patty's mouth. "Oh, um… Th-thank you. It's a real h-honor." I say as best as I can, but Patty just goes ahead and nearly has us killed. "Your mask looks silly!" She says, and eyes wide, I turn to her. She smiles and giggles a little bit. Lord Death lets out a chuckle. "Oh, really? You like my mask?" He says, amused, I think. Patty nods. "Well, I'm glad you do! Here, why don't we chat over tea?" He says, pulling out a tea table from what seems like nowhere. Tea is already set, and Lord Death kneels at one side of the table.

Kid goes for the side that looks like his mask from right-side up, because it's symmetrical. I sit across from Lord Death, and Patty sits in the spot between us. For a while, we all just quietly, and in Patty's case, not so quietly, sip our tea. At least it's going better than I expected.

Lord Death puts down his drink and looks at me. "So, what are your names, girls?" He asks, and I try to say my name, but Patty interrupts. "I'm Patty! Patty Thompson! And this is my big sister Liz!" She says joyfully, and I smile. "Ah~ so I hear you two are from Brooklyn? How was life there?" He asks, and Patty lets me answer.

"Well… Life in Brooklyn wasn't very easy for us. We didn't have a real home for quite a few years. Food and money were always an issue. We often had to resort to stealing in order to survive. Our friends got high a lot, or got in trouble with the law or a mob and they all died or got thrown in jail eventually. Plus there was always a mob chasing us and trying to kill us, but luckily we often outsmarted them. Plus, the cops were on our trail, too. In fact, if it weren't for your son, I'd either be in jail or dead." I said, looking down. Patty was silent.

Kid changes the subject. "So, um, father, do you think they will be acceptable weapons to use?" He asks, and Lord Death turns to him. "Oh yes, of course. They seem like fine, strong young ladies. Definitely partner material. I'm glad you have finally picked partners, and good ones at that!" Lord Death praised, and I couldn't help but smile.

Lord Death picks up his tea again and takes a long sip of it. It's sort of creepy, because it sort of looks like he's just staring at me unblinkingly. It's a bit unnerving. He puts down his tea again and Patty stirs her cup, bored. Death tilts his head slightly. "So, are you two girls sure your up to going on dangerous missions with Kid?" He asks, and I nod my head. Patty looks up and does as well. "Yes, of course!" I say, and Patty says: "Yeah!" At the same time as me.

Kid smiles and takes a sip of his drink. I can't help but grin, too.

We all have simple chats for the remainder of the evening, and we return home with Patty sleeping on my back because she got tired. Kid goes to read, and I carry Patty up to her room.

Putting her down into her bed, and covering her with a blanket, (she won't care about sleeping in her dress) I stroke her head softly. She smiles. I sigh contently. "Oh, Patty, isn't this a great new chapter in our lives? We're finally accepted here. We're liked. We don't have to beg and mug and steal. We can finally be normal." I whisper. Patty is of course sleeping, but continues smiling anyway.

I kiss her forehead and shut the door behind me as I leave. I just got around to writing all of this, and now my hand really hurts, so I'll end it here. Here's to another day of no smoking, and here's to a clean slate.

-Liz


	23. Sweaty and Sick

August 22

Well… I did it. I've gone 3 whole days without smoking. Today was okay, although I spent a long time this morning just thinking about it. I really didn't want to move. I didn't budge until Patty stuck a candy stick into my mouth. I was so excited because I thought it was a real one. Haha, I was wrong. I also made a fool of myself in front of my sister.

But anyway, now that I'm done with that, I can focus on different things. Like the fact that Kid got us a mission to go on.

Patty and I were sitting at the table in the kitchen, Patty playing with her cereal and me just watching her. Kid walked down the stairs, looking pleased with himself. I figured all he did was fix our rooms and stuff, but actually, he didn't. He said he was talking with his father in his room and we were given a mission to go on. He sat and explained the whole thing to us.

He told us that there's a town in California with a haunted history of a strange house in the woods. Apparently, there's a woman who lures children to her house and kills them with various traps once she has them inside. Recently there have been many reports of missing children in that area, and Lord Death is positive it's the work of her and that she is a kishin. We are being sent to destroy her.

So Kid concluded that we have some training to do before the mission, which he said we're going on in two days. We actually trained a bit today.

We started out by running around the city, sort of in a race. To get used to running long and hard in case we needed to make a daring escape. That part wasn't all that bad, but I got so slow by the time we stopped and I felt like my chest would burst from breathing in so hard. My legs felt like lead. I was used to escaping from the cops and the mob back in Brooklyn, but in Nevada heat it's much different. Luckily Patty seemed unfazed by all of this, seeing as how she ran faster than both Kid and I by 45 minutes. By the time I got back to the house, they were both there. Patty said she had been there for an hour. Kid had arrived 15 minutes before me.

After we ran around the whole entire city, we started target practice. First, I shot with Patty. I managed to hit most all of the targets Kid told me to shoot. (He set up some asymmetrical paintings in his yard) But I slipped on one that was on the guillotine.

Next, Patty shot with me. She missed a lot of targets and nearly hit Kid a couple of times, because she shoots wildly and crazily. I was almost scared that we'd shoot someone by accident. After her, Kid shot with both of us.

Still holding us the same wrong way, Kid surprised me. I thought he wouldn't be able to manage hitting the scattered out targets well with both of us at the same time, but he managed pretty well. That kid actually has pretty nice aim, and well… I don't know how to put this, but when he shoots me, I feel more powerful than when Patty shoots me. Like I'm doing more damage. It's a great feeling. But I wonder why it happens. I guess it's something to do with our souls. Or something like that.

But after target practice, we ran again. I was still a bit tired by our last run, but I still managed to do it, although it took me longer. But guess what? When I got back, Kid informed us we'd run again. So I reluctantly did. The sun went down when I got back to the house and it took me 1 hour and 55 minutes to do it, when I was doing it in an hour before.

Guess what we did after that?

Go ahead, I'll let you guess.

...

We ran.

I've learned something cool about Nevada. In the day, it's sweating hot here. But at night it's freezing cold. I also learned that Death City gets creepy at night. Especially by that cemetery. In this situation though, it's not cool at all.

I could hardly jog this time around. And halfway through, I was cold, sweating, and exhausted. I found a trash can and I threw up in it. I kept jogging after that, but I threw up again shortly after. I hardly made it to Kid's house before I collapsed.

Patty dragged me into the house and managed to cook something. It was bread rolls, but I managed to eat some without barfing. Kid didn't say anything, but I think he felt sorry. Whatever. Let him feel bad. I'm mad at him. He's a jerk.

Kid went to bed a little while ago and Patty's raiding the fridge. I'm going to go down and say goodnight to her before I go to bed. I still feel sweaty and sick.

I don't think I'm getting used to this life at all.

-Liz


	24. Mission Number One

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is so late. ;n; I tried to make this chapter action-y but I think I failed.**

**Oh, and happy one year anniversary to this story! ;u;**

* * *

><p>August 25<p>

We came back from our mission this morning and luckily we didn't die. Kid got a little hurt and I got a little frustrated, but that's about all that happened. Oh, before I get to the interesting parts, I'm going to write a little reminder to myself:

Stop thinking about smoking. I know it's totally addictive and you want to sooo bad because you've been almost a week without a cigarette, but you know that you can't. Patty and Kid need you to live as healthily and as long as possible. So don't let them down.

Now that that's out of the way, I also want to mention that we did a bit more training before we went on our mission. This was definitely not as bad as it was in my last entry, thank God. We did a bit more shooting practice and a little more running, and thankfully it wasn't as brutal so I didn't throw up. But I did sweat a lot and it was totally disgusting.

Anyway, still before we left yesterday, as Patty and I were getting ready to go, we put on our new outfits we got at the mall. The little red shirts and the hats look pretty cool together, to be honest. I guess that will be our mission outfit. But anyway, we went downstairs so we can wait for Kid, who was preparing some stuff. We made small talk, but Patty actually asked a really interesting question to him.

"Hey, Kid, when are you going to introduce us to some of your friends?" She asked, and he got silent for a little while. I don't think Patty knew that this might have been a sensitive question, but like her, I was actually curious for the answer, too.

Kid mumbled and fiddled with his bag a little more. "I don't have friends." He said. Patty and I looked at each other. Although it wasn't a big shock, seeing as how he's pretty anti-social and pretty unlikeable, we had to believe he didn't live his WHOLE life alone. He had to have SOME friends! I mean, his father doesn't live with him and he's got this whole huge house. What's the point of having something so big and not sharing it with anyone?

"Wow, you really don't have ANY friends?" I asked, concerned. It's a little sad to think about it.

"No. I've never had any friends. When I was little my dad had his Death Scythe bring his daughter to work so we could play, but that's about it. Since I'm a Grim Reaper I live much longer than others. And I will outlive all of the friends I would have made. Including you two. So what's the point of making friends if you're just going to outlive them all?" He said, facing away from us.

This, believe it or not, made me pretty sad. I mean, this might be why he's so weird. He's never had a friend or companion to help him act normal and help him out with things. He decided he didn't want any friends because he knew they would all die on him. And that includes us, too. When we die Kid isn't going to have any partners, and he'll be bitterly alone again. And I actually don't want him to end up like that again, because despite his oddness, he's a good person.

Patty and I are silent for the rest of the time while we're waiting. We don't really want to make him upset, so we decide that it's best to keep quiet.

When he says that we're finally ready to leave and we all make precautious stops to the bathroom, we turn into weapons and he carries us while we fly on his skateboard to California. This trip isn't as long as the trip was from New York to Nevada, which is good. But this trip still feels like an eternity. It's such a relief when Kid finally lets us get off to stretch our legs.

It's evening when we make it California. Kid says that we're near the woods where the woman lures the children, but we should be cautious. Kid also says that we should definitely keep a close eye on Patty so that she doesn't wander off with the woman by mistake.

But after we take a dirt road for about 15 minutes, we come to this really heavily wooded area. It's pretty dark and humid here, but it does smell really nice. And Patty is a little ahead of Kid and I. I'm not too sure if we're supposed to be using her as bait, but I know that she's smart enough to know that she shouldn't normally go with strangers. But Kid tells her to let us know if she sees a suspicious lady around here.

Eventually Patty gives us a signal that the woman is here. I squint at the dark forest, but I really can't see her. But Patty takes our hands and runs after her. We run through the brush for a little while, and I get a little glimpse of the lady. She's very short and almost looks as if she's crawling very fast, wearing a lacy red dress, like a Victorian woman. Her hair is purplish and has a red bow in it, and she doesn't look like an evil woman. But I am fully aware that looks can be deceiving.

The brush comes to a clearing and here we see a really Victorian styled house. It's actually super pretty, but of course very eerie. Kid tells us to turn into weapons, so we do. I'm a little glad, because I know in Kid's hands we won't make a foolish mistake and get killed. Kid is cautious and quick, so we're in reliable hands. I also won't be very helpful if I learn that this house is haunted. Kid walks slowly across the front yard, and we see the woman go in and close the door. Kid nearly walks into a bear trap that was modified so that it didn't have a release latch, but Patty manages to warn him about it. There are some bodies in a pile near the side of the house. It's a little unnerving, and I hope we don't end up in that pile.

On the front porch, Kid is cautious to open the front door, but does so slowly and with Patty pointed directly ahead of him. Dust falls in his eyes and he backs away just in time so that we see that an arrow would have been fired into his skull. He waits a few moments before entering again. There are more children's bodies scattered around in here. Incredibly creepy and disgusting. Ugh.

Have you ever left some meat lying in the fridge for a while, or look behind and old dumpster, or maybe even have a rat or mouse die in your house? It starts to rot. And when it starts to rot you encounter an indescribably bad smell. It's a smell that may make you want to puke or may make you want to run far away from the source. It doesn't even matter that you might have never smelled these things, but just try to imagine the worst thing you have ever smelled. Now imagine it smelling 10 times worse.

That's what rotting human flesh smells like. It makes you salivate and it makes you want to gag. It makes you want to run and never come back. It's bitter and sour and it lurks in your mouth, and it just smells so incredibly bad that I don't even think I can describe it to you. Now take that smell and multiply it by about 10, and well, you get the picture. That's what 10 rotting human bodies smell like.

I feel like I'm going to faint or gag, but I can't in my gun form. I'd have to transform back and that's really something I'm not willing to do with all the danger in here. I can tell Kid is thoroughly disgusted, because he has this awful look plastered on his face. Patty is dead silent. Regardless, Kid knows he has to keep moving. I notice that all of the children's legs have been cut off.

Kid moves quickly through the house. The smell still lingers in the air so I can tell he just wants to get this over and done with. I don't blame him at all. There are lots of traps around, just like they warned us. Holes and barb wire strings to make you trip, loose panels on the floor. The bodies pile higher and higher as we move through the house. It's so sick.

I'm not even too sure Kid knows where he's going, but he moves really quickly. I feel like we've been in here for an hour before we finally reach a grand looking door. We've gone up steps that feel like they'd break in an instant under your feet, and the windows are boarded. In layman's terms, there is no quick escape. But we've been sent here to do one job, and one job alone. So he opens the door and points us in immediately. There is dead silence for a minute, but I guess he figured no one was in there. So he inspects the room a bit. He comes to this book, it looks like a diary. Unlike mine, this one is written in nasty red ink. I don't really remember what it said, but a lot of entries were something along the lines of this:

_(1/21/1998) It's been centuries since my legs have been (X) and I feel so alone. No one understands my pain for there is no one in this world quite like me. If only they could grow back._

_(2/16/1999) I'm still searching for something to bring them back. I'm small, so maybe a child would be suitable._

_(7/18/2004) I caught a child today and (X) his legs off. They didn't fit. I will keep searching. I (X) his soul, too. It was strangely appetizing. _

_(9/12/2004) There is much pain today. I feel as if my body cannot take being like this for much longer._

_(12/24/2006)The children pile higher and higher every day. My legs grow impatient with the urge to walk and run free. I want to dance and I want to leap, but I am forever bound to this earth. I've tried and tried to find the perfect pair of legs to fit my own but to no avail. There is a strong feeling of doubt in my stomach that is still present in my dreams, one that tells me that these children have no legs for me to borrow, but I will continue to search and search until my need is satisfied._

_(12/29/2006) This is not helping._

_(12/31/2006) Lightheaded. Don't feel good. Souls._

_(?) Terrible stomach pains._

_(?) I feel bad. Idontthinkcantakeeeeitmmuchl ooonger…_

_(?) Hungry. Pain._

_(?) Hungry._

I'm nearly sweating by this point. Kid doesn't notice, (He's busy arranging the pages) but the window opens. It gets very, very cold. And the light, coming from one candle in the room, goes out. And we are all silent. Kid backs against a wall and listens.

And suddenly all you see are these glowing red orbs and hear a high pitched moaning sound. It approaches. It's the woman. From here I get a good view of her. She has a pale face. Blood rolls down her cheeks, her eyes are red. There's a knife in her eye. She tears it out and grips it with a shaking paper white hand. She's lying on the ground. There's a blood trail behind her.

She has no legs.

Kid runs out of the room, pointing us at her while he runs backwards. The woman throws the knife at the door, barely missing Kid's head. Kid nearly trips down the stairs because he's running down the backward, but he doesn't look back and he doesn't stop shooting. The lady is catching up with us now. She crawls VERY fast. She picked up her knife again, planning on throwing it again probably. Patty and I are rigid in fear in our gun forms. We don't know how Kid isn't.

Kid nearly falls into another bear trap, but barely avoids it due to a warning from Patty. He shoots the woman in the neck. Blood pours out, but she's still extremely fast. He manages to shoot her again, and she slows down a little. Kid tries to open the front door when we get to it, but it's sealed. She must have pushed a dresser in front of it after we left this room, because there is a giant blockade that Kid can't pass through.

While Kid is busy looking for another exit, the lady comes up behind him and grabs his leg. She tries to either bite it or rip it off, I can't tell.

He drops us.

He's kicking the woman in the head and frantically searching for us, and in blind panic we emerge from our positions and help him get her off. Patty grabs us and heads for a window, where she jumps out. We follow her, and once we're on the lawn we transform for him again. He points us at the window, ready to shoot just in case she crawls through.

She does. But she's slow now. The glass cut her, she has two bullet wounds, her LEGS are missing, and she had a knife in her eye plus three kids kicking her. Kid points us at her, a scowl on his face.

I don't really remember what he said to her, but she had to stop because she was exhausted. I was too afraid to remember what he was saying; I was just focusing on her bright red eyes. But he says something about putting her out of her misery and her being disgusting.

He shoots mercilessly, and she stops moving completely. Even though she tried to kill us and killed plenty of other kids, I can't help but feel a little bad. I think all she wanted was some legs, wanted to run around. But she couldn't have what we have. And she had to pay the price.

I don't really remember what happened after that. I sort of blacked out after he fed her kishin soul to me. I remember coming home and I remember Kid and Patty being hurt, Patty from the glass and Kid from her grabbing his leg, but nothing too serious. Patty is sleeping in my room tonight. I guess she was a little spooked. I am, too.

I feel bad for that woman a little, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't glad we killed her. And at least we're all safe and alive.

I'm sort of scared, so I'm going to bed now.

-Liz

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this chapter, make sure you leave a review! I appreciate them very much and they make me very happy c: You may also want to consider following this story; I'll try to get updates out faster!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
